FRAGANCIA
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Marron afornta dudas en su vida, pero el secreto para afrontar aquellas barreras es conocerce. Marron vive aventuras en busca de lo que Tights dice su "FRAGANCIA" aquellas que le darán la oportunidad de conocerce y ver lo que la hace única. Al igual el amor hacia Trunks tocará su puerta y las aventuras junto con Jaco no faltarán. [TrunksxMarron]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

 _ **Fragancia**_

 _ **I**_

* * *

 _ **" Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma"**_

 _El comienzo~_

* * *

 _ **La felicidad se extiende en mi corazón, al ver cada rayo de sol reflejarse en ese mar profundo, donde los sentimientos salen a flote.**_

 _ **Donde ya me puedo sentir feliz.**_

 _ **Hoy me siento bien conmigo misma, me siento feliz de haber encontrado nuevos amigos, me siento en paz, porque mi amor por él, ya no estará oculto**_

 _ **Nunca más…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se miró en el cristal de la máquina de jaco y sonrió al verse como quería limpia y ordenada a pesar de todo el trabajo de ese día. Llevaba una bata blanca con una pequeña placa en su pecho izquierdo que decía su nombre" MARRON "y que le quedaba muy bien por cierto y bueno su ropa habitual su vestido celeste que se escondía detrás de aquella bata blanca e impecable que la hacía lucir delicada y frágil como aquella chica inocente y dedicada a su pequeña labor. Y he ahí aquel cabello rubio y largo que estaba sujeta en una trenza que era lo que la caracterizaba y reflejaba a su madre.

—Sra. Thigts parece que ya está lista la máquina de Jaco.

Marron desde que conoció a Thigts la comenzó admirar por su gran espíritu aventurero y esa sonrisa y carácter que la hacía tan única y por ese amor a la aventura. A Marron desde muy niña siempre le atrajo la ciencia, pero nunca quiso admitirlo en frente de sus padres prefería mantenerlo como un secreto o un simple anhelo de su corazón pero era imposible resistirse al ver como Bulma creaba grandes cosas y ella no podía hacer nada.

Ahora que ha podido estar más cerca de sus deseos su corazón vibra de alegría, pero hay algo que siente que le falta pero sigue siendo un gran misterio.

— Bien, es hora de probar si ya funciona—dijo Thigts la rubia de cabello corto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pareciendo a ver obtenido un gran logro.

Jaco solo observaba como las dos rubias gritaban y corrían por todo el laboratorio, tratando de encender su máquina de transporte galáctico que serviría para una misión en busca de una simple roca de cristal, capaz de producir un líquido único en la galaxia. Jaco se había vuelto una amistad más de Marron, una amistad diferente a todo lo que uno se puede imaginar, algo así como esa misma amistad que podía haber entre él y Thigts. Una amistad que se refleja en el tiempo.

Quizá hay algo que las diferencie a las dos y ese es su modo de resolver las cosas, Marron era muy dulce y a base de ello resolvía los problemas pero había algo que no era bueno y era que ella quería ser como los demás, deseaba ser como su madre, como Thigts ,como Bulma como la misma Milk . Ser fuerte y decidida como ellas, nadie la culpa por que quizá ella se sentía muy frágil sin saber quién realmente era.

Thigts era diferente resolvía sus problemas con carácter y decisión con una manera más simple y convencedora pero siempre había momentos donde mostraba su gran corazón y esa amabilidad que su espíritu reflejaba y como siempre decía: Debemos ser como realmente somos y demostrar nuestro yo interior. Debemos encontrar nuestra fragancia.

—¡Hola!

Una voz llena de energía se dirigió a las rubias, que voltearon la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba Trunks, el joven guapo y fuerte sonriendo con mucha alegría.

— Trunks – un susurro se escuchó de parte de la jovencita que sostenía una llave inglesa con un rostro rojo y avergonzado.

— ¿terminaron? – pregunto el muchacho caminando lentamente hacia la nave.

— Ya mismo – grito Thigts desde donde estaba – pero si quieres saber más pregúntale a Marron – dio una pequeña risita y le dio un guiño a Marron quien se encontraba más allá de donde estaban.

Un gran sonrojo se apodero de la joven rubia que solo atino a tartamudear un simple «QUE» y a pisarse el otro pie.

—¿Dime Marron como va tu nuevo empleo? – el pelila solo sonrió.

—Bi...bien, bien – movió las manos como dos aspas de molino evitando que este se le acerque más.

Para ella era inevitable demostrar el amor que sentía hacia el joven heredero Briefs y era tan notorio que todos los que lo rodeaban sabían de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero a veces ella dudaba si el sabia o no de lo que ella sentía.

— tía y cuando despegaremos.

Thigts sonrió y sin más decir le dijo que mañana mismo. El joven sonrió y se sentó en una pequeña silla que se encontraba al lado de Marron, poniéndola más roja que un tomate.

— ¿Marron y como esta número 18 y krillin? –pregunto tratando de hacer un pequeño diálogo entre la rubia y él.

— Bien — bajo la mirada y no dijo nada más. No quería decirle mucho, le causaba terror el solo he hecho de hablarle.

Observo a Trunks detenidamente y cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, esta volteo su rostro y sus manos rápidamente con torpeza haciendo caer un envase con lápices del pupitre. Los dos rápidamente se agacharon a recogerlo.

— ¡casi me besaste! – la rubia toco sus labios.

— No te bese – abrió el joven los ojos como platos – solo chocamos narices, no te asustes – trato de apaciguar con sus manos a Marron.

—No habría sido bueno que me besaras—hizo una pausa— nadie nunca lo ha hecho —lo dijo en un pequeño susurro pero al darse cuenta que el la escucho, volteo su rostro muerto de la vergüenza la rubia con el corazón más agitado, latiendo a mil por hora.

— ¿Nadie nunca te ha besado Marron?.

Alzo las cejas de una manera rápida y sorprendente, el joven no entendía como a una muchacha tan bonita y dulce no había sido besada ¿acaso ella no le daba oportunidad al amor? El joven solo asintió la cabeza.

—¡Eso a ti no te interesa !– la joven rubia, junto las cejas y cruzo los brazos dándole la espalda al muchacho que había quedado atónito.

—Lo siento no quise entrometerme – agacho la cabeza y se rasco la nuca – algún día alguien te dará el privilegio de darte tu primer beso – se metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino hacia la salida.

—Trunks… – un suspiro se soltó de los dulces labios de la rubia, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y los ojos brillaran como si en su interior hubiese estrellas.

—Adiós tía, adiós jaco, Marron nos volveremos a ver – estiro la mano y se marchó.

Esa simple frase para Marron marco su corazón de la manera más dulce creíble y esa chispa de amor se encendían cada vez más y más.

— Marron parece que Trunks te quiere volver a ver – Thigts guiño el ojo a Marron haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

« _Trunks te quiero tanto »_ un pensamiento se avecinó en la mente de Marron y la esperanza de que él se fije en ella despertó de manera increíble, como una oleada del mar azul, sintiendo sus sentimientos estallar a causa de la misma alegría _"algún día Trunks, te podre confesar este amor que siento por ti "._

— ¡oye Marron! , deja de pensar y ayúdanos a levantar este motor – el patrullero galáctico se quejó al ver a Marron embobada de esa forma.

—Bien, Jaco cálmate — sonrió y siguió su trabajo.

Quizás había muchas cosas que resolver. Pero ella no lo sabía. Había mucho más que descubrir y llegar hasta su mismo corazón, descubrir quien realmente era ella, saber sus fortalezas y debilidades y descubrir esos enigmas de la aventura, amor y amistad. Era un reto para Marron.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Más adelante seguiré actualizando para sigan leyendo.**

 **Gracias por leer y bueno quería decirles que este fic representa mucho para mí, me puse en lugar de Marron y cree una situación muy linda reflejando su pureza y ternura, para mí Marron es un ángel, es un personaje muy lindo y provechoso y me gustaría que tuviera más importancia en la serie pero, que sea decisión del maestro Toriyama. Y bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tenido una buena lectura.**

¡Besos!

Bri 17.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **Fragancia**

 **II**

* * *

" _Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma"_

 _~Ángel~_

* * *

.

 **.**

 _ **"Mira a tú alrededor y veras la belleza exterior y aquella dulzura del interior saldrá de tu corazón"**_

* * *

Detrás de la nave un pequeño patrullero inspeccionaba cada detalle de ella, su mirada era fija y sus manos tanteaban todo lo nuevo que había. Su rostro mostraba inquietud e impaciencia.

—Marron dime algo ¿Es veloz?

La rubia despertó de su absorto pensamiento y le sonrió afirmativamente y no dijo nada.

Desencadenadamente en las últimas horas de esos días no había dejado de pensar en nada más que en el heredero Briefs y aquella confesión tan dolorosa para ella. Sumergida en sus pensamientos cuestionaba todo lo que hacía, pero era en vano, no le ayudaba en nada solo la dejaba más confundida. A veces era tan imposible hasta saber quién era ella.

De repente, una voz despertó a aquella muchacha que solo jugaba con el lápiz en aquel arrinconado escritorio reduciendo sus sentimientos en una encapsulada burbuja, reprimiendo sus sentidos. Levanto la vista trago saliva y saludo.

—Hola Trunks.

El la miro y dio una sonrisa que lleno a la rubia de una repentina alegría. Alegría capaz de despertar las esperanzas de aquellos corazones que ya no quieren creer.

Los ojos del muchacho la miraron a aquellos ojos celestes y penetraron aquella alma dócil y bella despertando en ella aquellas mariposas que volaban en su estómago remeciendo los sentimientos de la rubia, que se sentía frágil ante aquella mirada.

—Ya es hora Trunks – dijo Bulma en el marco de la puerta dando una gran sorpresa.

—Si mamá– afirmo.

Trunks subió por las pequeñas escaleras que lo llevarían a la nave y antes de subir dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la joven que lo miraba desde abajo con las manos temblorosas y el rostro enrojecido.

—Adiós Trunks buen viaje – apretó sus manos y trato de contener el llanto cambiándolo por una expresión alegre para el joven quien solo la observaba.

Aquellos ojos de celeste cristalino permanecieron abiertos, brillando como un diamante reluciendo con aquella innata piel blanca. Ahí poco después Jaco subió y se puso en posición antes de despegar, en busca de aquella piedra.

Abre la compuerta de arriba Bulma para que puedan despegar – entro la rubia corriendo para sujetar del brazo a Marron.

—¿Qué pasa Sra. Thigts? – pregunto.

Debes irte con ellos – miro a la joven rubia a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, lo pensé y es una buena opción que te vayas con ellos los ayudaras mucho en el viaje – arrastro a la joven rubia a la nave.

Pero...¡mi ropa!¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –se quejó la rubia, tratando de poner toda barrera para no ir.

—Toma, Ya está todo arreglado súbete – le dio una mochila y ella se subió a la nave tan confundida como nunca.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás de la nave y miro suelo para no toparse con aquella mirada de Trunks y mucho menos la de burla de Jaco. No era de ella irse de viaje por toda la galaxia pero al menos…

Estaría con Trunks.

No afectaría mucho, pero tenerlo cerca podría ponerla en aprietos tanto a ella como a él y no sería bueno para nadie. Y solo un pensamiento se filtró:

" _Quizás sea la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento"_

 _(….)_

—¿A qué hora llegaremos a ese planeta Jaco? – resoplo la rubia que estaba recostada en el vidrio de la nave.

—En una hora, pero si te aburres contempla a tu príncipe sayayin que está dormido – sonó divertido.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Marron junto las cejas y con un gran disgusto volteo la cara hacia un lado por unos de nuevo su mirada de ella, poco a poco se centró en el joven que dormía al lado de Jaco mirando cada facción de su rostro y sin lograrse controlar dio un suspiro involuntario.

—¡Oh cielos!–se tapó la boca con rapidez .

Tomo su mochila, la abrió y rebusco dentro de ella para encontrar algo que la ayudase a distraerse sin buscar los dulces ojos del sayayin. Ya no quería hacerlo, quería fingir aunque sea por un momento que no lo amaba, pero parecía algo inmutable.

—¡Oh! una revista de ropa.

Se concentró en aquella revista, sumergida en el deseo de olvidarse de lo que la rodeaba y aunque se arrepintiese de hacerlo de esa manera, sería mejor para ella. Olvidar como sea porque es un romance imposible, porque no creía que el la amase.

En aquel mundo fragmentado a Marron le parecía lo mejor mantenerse al margen e olvidarse pero... ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si lo amaba?

Parecía no haber solución…

—Ya mismo aterrizamos, ese es el planeta – dijo entusiasmado Jaco.

La rubia sonrió y se levantó despacio.

Qué bien, tengo que levantar a Trunks –murmuro.

Camino hacia donde estaba el pelilla entusiasmada y con un pequeño empujón trato de levantarlo.

—¡Trunks, llegamos! – movió al muchacho con fuerza.

—¿Ya llegamos? – se froto los ojos y miro por el cristal de la nave un poco confundido.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y dio una gran sonrisa.

–Ya vamos a aterrizar – les dijo Jaco a los dos jóvenes.

El motor de la nave se pudo sentir y la nave poco a poco bajo hasta tocar aquel suelo brillante y se podía ver desde donde estaban algunas plantas de colores antes nunca vistos.

—¡Abre la puerta jaco!–grito la rubia entusiasmada.

—Está bien, calma, calma – apretó el botón el patrullero para abrir la compuerta que les daría paso al nuevo planeta.

Esta al ver la salida bajo de la nave, comenzó a apreciar el hermoso planeta rodeado de hermosas flores, con el aroma más exquisito y el suelo que parecía estar hecho de cristal pero se debía a las piedras preciosas que abundaban ahí.

—Pero vamos Marron este lugar está habitado por criaturas gigantes y horribles, este lugar no es hermoso – hizo muecas y cruzo los brazos el pequeño patrullero un tanto descontento , claro era de suponerse pues Bulma lo había obligado a acompañar a Trunks en el viaje, haciéndolo pedir permiso a la élite Galáctica y Jaco quien amaba su labor estaba irritado.

—Aunque haya cosas malas debemos verle el lado bueno solo debemos disfrutar – sonrió la rubia destilando gran felicidad en sus palabras.

Sin más pensarlo la joven se aventuró dejando petrificados a los dos hombres que la observaban asombrados por esa alegría que irradiaba.

Sabes Jaco, no importa donde viva, ella es siempre fiel a sí misma y siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas…nunca había conocido a alguien como ella– dio un suspiro.

—¿Te gusta? – pregunto inquieto el patrullero.

—Sabes es alguien maravillosa pero no lo sé… A veces ella me confunde – rio.

¿Por qué cuando veía a Marron sonreír, su corazón latía así?

Inmerso en ese mundo flotante Trunks sentía que si la alegría y la belleza de ella lo iluminaban no había villano imposible que derrotar y hasta su agobiado trabajo ya no era Importante y por encima de todo destacaba la hermosa sonrisa de SU ANGEL.

Marron…

Su luz.

* * *

La noche había llegado a ese planeta, las risas habían sido reemplazadas por bostezos. La visión clara de ese lugar hacia sentir a la muchacha de que algo iba suceder pero sus parpados comenzaron a caer y no le tomo importancia.

Estaría pensando bien.

Trunks por otro lado seguía sin dar crédito a lo que lo rodeaba. Quizás era el sueño que lo enfermaba y que le decía que ya era hora de ir a la cama y que debía dejar atrás todo porque mañana ya sería otro día. Y buscarían la piedra para regresar a casa.

El joven Briefs se levantó de donde estaba y camino hacia la nave para sacar un par de capsulas que serían sus habitaciones en aquella noche oscura, donde lo único que brillaba eran las piedras, de ese planeta.

Tomo las capsulas y saco de ahí una. Esta exploto y soltó una pequeña casa.

Jaco me ayudas abriendo la puerta, traeré a Marron que está dormida– murmuro y se dirigió donde la joven rubia se encontraba.

Al verla dormida su corazón protesto. Tan dulce ángel con un gran carácter que era capaz de hacer todo, era la mujer que el soñaba. PERFECTA.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola a todos!, pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dos al igual el hermoso capítulo de dragón ball súper , ¡que ame! . Agradezco demasiado los reviews del capítulo anterior de todo corazón y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Soy nueva en todo esto y muchas gracias :').**

 **Bueno hay cosas que me gustaron mucho de este corto capitulo por ejemplo la frase de Trunks que tome como referencia una frase de mi serie favorita además de dragón ball que es "** _ **Candy Candy"**_ **y me gustó mucho el resultado y espero que haya sido de su agrado** .

 **Sé que hay cosas que hay que mejorar pero apreciare mucho si me lo dicen y bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Espero que hayan tenido buena lectura!**

 **Besos.**

 **Bri 17**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

 _._

* * *

 **Fragancia**

 **III**

* * *

 **"** _Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma"_

 _~Ahora...~_

* * *

 _— Dime…._

 _—No lo hare, no quiero que sepas lo que siento._

 _—Abre tu corazón y déjalo fluir._

 _—El corazón no solo dice, también la mente._

* * *

La noche de aquel planeta cayó como manto sobre ellos. Aquella muchacha dormida era contemplada por aquellos ojos azules que querían explicarse la belleza de aquella criatura, frágil y confundida. Se inclinó hacia ella y miro su rostro blanco con dulzura, el corazón se agito y vibro a tal manera que era inconcebible _¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento así?_

No lo sabía.

Cuando logro recordar lo que sentía por ella años atrás su mente se nublo. Solo era un cariño fraternal, algo que no pasaba de amistad. La tomo en sus fuertes brazos, sintió tener una delicada rosa , tan delicada pero con algo que la caracterizaba y la hacía lucir diferente a las demás, algo así como…, no era ordinaria era especial: _" Ella es tan parecida a una rosa blanca con un centro_ _de rosa pálido, tan bonita…"_

La dejo en la cama, y decidido le regalo un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ella se movió y le dio su espalda. Fue imperativo recordar aquellos momentos donde cuando eran niños ella le proponía jugar, pero, él quería pasar más tiempo con Mai y la rechazaba, pero nunca lo odio por tal, parecía un ser que no guardaba rencor.

Un ángel que ama y perdona .

El joven Briefs camino dándole la espalda a Marron y antes de dar un paso más, recordó que había dicho su madre unos meses atrás: " _el único capaz de comprenderte eres tú mismo, pero para hacerlo encuentra ese hombre que hay en ti_ ".Esa frase lo movió, quizás los jóvenes como él, nunca se hallaban hasta que afrontaban un problema que los hacia demostrar su madurez consigo mismo y con los demás. Y ahora Trunks, no era más que un joven de veintitrés años que no entendía sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que lo perturbaban.

Estaba atrapado y nadie más que él podía ayudarlo.

 _"Siempre la vi como una niña pero ahora… "_

* * *

La rubia abrió los ojos. No se encontraba donde ella pensaba y se sintió abrumada. Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar pero pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones. Solo alguien fuerte la pudo haber cargado _Trunks el debió haber sido, no creo que haya sido Jaco, es muy enano ._ Se levantó de la cama y sin querer percibió un aroma delicioso. Era obvio que alguien cocinaba, el simple aroma le recordó ciertas cosas.

* * *

– _Mamá… – un susurro ahogado se prolongó en medio de las escaleras, la mirada absorta en su madre y el buen humor que la invadió – ¿qué cocinas? Me despertó el delicioso aroma._

– _Adivina que cocino pequeña – sonrió y trasmitió en Marron la sensación placentera de que su madre no estaba de malas, sino que estaba contenta, que podría disfrutar ese día con ella._

 _— ¡ Panqueques!_

 _Dieciocho afirmo con la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa innata a Marron, esa sonrisa de madre que reconforta a su hija y la hace sentir especial. El desayuno no se tornó amargo fue muy dulce, fue de esos momentos que quedan en la memoria. El mayor de todos los privilegios, recordar los momentos más hermosos para siempre. Y ahí en esa pequeña casa, Marron pasó una de las mejores mañanas, antes de partir a la escuela y con aquel momento que se quedó en el corazón de una jovencita de trece años para siempre._

 _¿Cómo se puede olvidar momentos así?_

 _Es imposible. Y mucho más cuando esos momentos son con los que amas._

* * *

Despertó de su absorto recuerdo y pudo oír risas. Entre el delicioso aroma se distinguía el olor a leña y ambiente tibio de aquella mañana, era tan parecido a los momentos agradables de su infancia, tan hermosos. Salió de la pequeña habitación y antes de pisar el exterior vio a Trunks cocinando y a Jaco a un lado picando carne con torpeza.

—Trunks, ¡huele estupendo! – la rubia dio un pequeño aplauso en señal de alegría.

El joven Briefs se quedó atónito y las mejillas tomaron un color rojizo. El mundo se había paralizado al notar esa mirada, esos ojos celestes que lo hacían sentir tan….

¿Cómo expresarlo?

No había manera para Trunks. Entre las dificultades era mucho más difícil lidiar con Marron cada día. Era verla mirarla y desearla, quería besarla pero era difícil _¿y si no siente lo mismo por mí ?._ Esa era la pregunta de Trunks.

.

.

* * *

El agua corría por el caudaloso rio de aguas cristalinas, pero con un tono rosado, entre estas unos pies blancos estaban sumergidos en las aguas rápidas y cálidas. Más allá, el joven Briefs pescaba junto con Jaco, pues querían atrapar algo para la cena de esa noche, pero ningún pez quería caer en su carnada. Entre reojos y pensamientos Trunks no paraba de observar a la rubia que miraba en lo profundo del rio ¿que querría encontrar? .Solo ella lo sabía.

Y sin más…

No pudo evitarlo, tuvo acercarse a ella .Quería hablarle, decirle muchas cosas y platicar de sus preocupaciones, que le hable de ella y si creía en el amor. Amor…

Trunks dejo la caña de pescar en las manos del patrullero que lo miro sorprendido y en más apuro se quitó la playera que traía puesta para sumergirse en el agua de un solo golpe. Marron no pudo evitar mirar aquel torso desnudo y verlo alejarse entre las profundidades de caudaloso rio que ella veía como el testigo de la pasión que se llevaría el mal de amores. De un repentino jalón se sintió en el agua y la respiración agitada y el corazón en la garganta; trato de salir a flote pero antes de poder hacerlo ya estaba en la superficie, atrapada en unos brazos que la hicieron sonrojarse. Sentir los latidos de Trunks y la respiración en su cuello fue sofocante y aterradora para ella, sentirlo tan cerca era una experiencia distinta a todas las que había sentido. Única.

* * *

" _El contacto te deja sin habla porque es muy diferente a mirarse, porque es sentirse"_

* * *

Él la tomo más fuerte y ella en un intento de salir de sus brazos vio los ojos más azules que la hicieron entrar en un trance más complejo, haciéndola perder la noción del tiempo, dejándola muda .Más tímida de lo que era.

– Trunks… – un susurro ahogado salió de los labios de la rubia que sin más reproche se perdió en los labios del joven. El solo la miro y le dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa entusiasta y llena de emociones.

Al otro lado el patrullero observaba la escena amorosa con los ojos muy abiertos al mirar a los dos amantes corazones mirarse con amor, pero con timidez, con sonrojo. No evito hablar:

– ¡tortolos ya se bésense, basta de rodeos!– exclamó – no me gusta los rodeos niños.

Marron despertó del trance y con fuerza que solo sacaba en extremos casos, tiro a Trunks muy lejos y ella en un salto largo subió a la orilla. El heredero Briefs se quedó inmóvil y la vio alejarse rápidamente, empapada, furiosa y roja como un tomate.

– No sabía que tenía tal fuerza – apresuro a decir Jaco.

– ¡cállate se perdió mi oportunidad por tu culpa! – con la cara roja de la furia Trunks salió de ahí volando perdiéndose en el cielo azul y en mas mínimo intento se sintió un fracasado. Intentar hablarlea la rubia era un reto.¿ Eran los nervios de él quien se lo impedían o los de ella?

.

.

.

En la nave, Marron tecleo con mucha habilidad la maquina comunicadora, aún empapada y con el ceño fruncido trato de comunicarse con Thigts. La máquina no cargaba y tenía esperar que la señal de la tierra llegase a donde ella estaba, el planeta Ónix. Quería contarle todo a su amiga rubia, quería llorarle le tenía mucha confianza y deseaba conversar mil horas con ella aunque estuviese muy lejos de ella. Y al fin, la vio.

– ¿Que pasa Marron, encontraron la piedra?

— No aún no, pero quería decirte que—tomo un respiro y exclamó— ¡odio a Trunks – me mojo y cada vez me ilusiona más.

Thigts miro a Marron de una manera linda. Chasqueo la lengua y hablo:

– Creo que debes dejar que Trunks se acerque a ti – miro a Marron de una manera dulce – creo que le tienes miedo porque estas enamorada de él.

– ¡¿yo tenerle miedo ?! – Rió irónicamente y luego la mirada se opacó – Thigts, quisiera ser como tú, para poder solucionar este tipo de cosas, ser como tu… porque estoy confundida respecto a mis sentimientos – las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas sin querer hacerlo.

Las lágrimas cristalinas .

– Mi linda niña, no llores no debes ser como yo, tu eres Marron y esa Marron lo solucionara. Encuéntrate a ti misma y no huyas de tus problemas – trato de alzarle el ánimo a la rubia que miraba que los ojos rojos la pantalla.

– Thigts... Quizás sea verdad lo quee dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

* * *

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_

 _Hola gente :)_

 _Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí en este corto capitulo, pero lleno de sensaciones._

 _Aclarare ciertas cosas, no se inquietudes (?)_

 _Una de las cosas que quería resaltar es que la idea de sacar el nombre del planeta donde está Marron y no planeaba ponerle un nombre específico pero se dio la idea y le puse_ **ónix.** _A decir verdad es el nombre de un Pakemón, no me maten por ello, se me vino un recuerdo de la infancia y pues dije:_

 _ **¿Por qué no le pongo ónix? Jajaja XD**_

 _No sé porque se me ocurrió la idea de que Trunks le jalara los pies a Marron para hundirla en el rio .No tengo la menor idea solo vino a mi mente y se hizo. Fue divertido como jaco interviene para que Trunks le robo un beso a Marron_ _ **(su primer beso)**_ _creo hice una Marron muy virgen._

 _No me culpen es que yo me la imagino tan dulce ,tan pura ,tan tierna , alegre ,pero cuando se enfada se enfada ..Esa es mi Marron lo que yo creo que es._

 _Me gustó mucho esa pequeña escena que hice entre Marron y dieciocho. Creo que di algo de referencia a mi vida personal como cuando pasaba momentos con mi madre muy lindos , cuando era esa niña indefensa que la pasaba súper con su mami pero siendo sincera ahora ya no se dan mucho ._

 _Tengo más ideas, pero a decir verdad no la quise hacer muy larga. Y si se habrán dado cuenta hay algunas frasecitas propias que he hecho en el lapso de la semana y las apuntes en un cuaderno que compre para ordenar mis ideas y creo que así salen mejor._

 _Gracias por todo el apoyo =)_

 _Espero sus reviews y mil gracias ;)_

 _Espero que hayan tenido buena lectura ¡!_

 _._

 _ **Con cariño BRI 17**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes son originales de _Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Fragancia

"Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma "

~ _Recuerdos_ ~

* * *

«Mírate y date cuenta quien eres

Deja de estar fingiendo que no te conoces, que eres débil porque no es así y tú lo sabes más que nadie.

Deja de juzgarte de sentirte miserable porque solo te dañas a ti misma

Deja de fingir que nada te afecta

Cuando si lo hace.

Deja de decir que estas bien cuando no lo estás.

Mírate y dime quien realmente eres

Y déjate de llevarte por los demás

Solo se tu misma

Sigue tu propio camino y no te dejes abatir por los malos recuerdos

Sé tú

Sé quién eres

Sé Marron»

.

.

—Disculpa por lo del agua yo…— se precipitó de decir el joven Briefs antes de ser fulminado por una mirada asesina de la rubia. En cuanto Jaco solo se burlaba de la rubia quien se exprimía el vestido empapado ¿cuánto más pensaba reírse?

Después de que la rubia le conto todo lo ocurrido a Thigts y después de una plática constructiva, Marron trato de dejar de lado su mal humor para emprender su misión, eso era lo importante después de todo por eso estaba en aquel planeta al lado de quien creía ser el príncipe de sus sueños pero, el causante de disparatados sentimientos

—Sabes no te disculpes no fue mala tu intensión. Busquemos la piedra de una vez y vayámonos a la tierra muero por leer un buen libro de la biblioteca.

La dulce jovencita esbozó una sonrisa ligera. Después de tanto esa linda sonrisa se dibujaba de nuevo en su rostro como siempre, esa era la chica que siempre expresaba una sonrisa a pesar de todo "sonreír "se animó.

—Bueno Trunks que te parece si antes de partir vamos en busca de leña para la noche supongo que es mejor prevenir ¿No?

—Si iré en busca de leña antes de que el sol se oculte será mejor .

Miro a Marron por un segundo y la vio con las mejillas rojas al toparse con su mirada aquellos ojos azules. Él lo notó, se había puesto como cuando ella era niña, como cuando se topaban por casualidad y ella huía con las mejillas rojas de él al verlo.

Y recordó cuando ella le había dicho que le gustaba .

Recordaba perfectamente esa Carta "anónima".

Como olvidarla recordaba claramente cuando él estaba pensativo en su habitación mirando el techo, no sabía ni porque demonios estaba así, solo estaba hundido en su confusa adolescencia aquella difícil etapa que le logro pasar pero que supero con el paso del tiempo.

Se levantó de su cama observo un rato su alrededor y prosiguió a desnudarse para darse una rápida ducha antes de partir. No pudo el joven ni de terminar de hacerlo, porque sobre el suelo un sobre blanco llamo su atención.

 _¿A qué hora había llegado ese sobre a su habitación?_ Él no sabía .

Miro a ambos lados y tomo el sobre entre sus manos ,aquel sobre blanco que emanaba un perfume dulce. Antes de poder abrir el sobre abrió la puerta de su habitación y miro a ambos lados buscando a aquella persona que habría dejado aquella carta tan impecable pero al final, solo era un pasillo vacío.

Abrió el sobre con delicadeza sin querer arruinar nada de aquel detalle tan precioso y cuando lo abrió pudo apreciar una perfecta letra:

« _Querido Trunks:_

 _No sé cómo decírtelo_ . _Hay un sentimiento muy lindo hacia ti que es difícil de quitar, tan difícil que a veces me hace daño. Cuando te marchaste por un tiempo de la capital me di cuenta que te quería y que realmente lo que sentía por ti era "amor "._

 _Cuando nos vemos es difícil fingir que te quiero, porque siempre aquel sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas cuando te acercas._

 _Me gustas Trunks._ Me gustas mucho »

Aquel corto discurso le movió el alma, alguien lo amaba en secreto. Releyó la carta tres veces; las palabras eran tan bonitas que aquellos problemas que afrontaban estaban olvidados.

Al final, supo que era ella ,Marron la tímida jovencita de trece años que se había enamorado con el alma de Trunks. La pequeña Bra después de todo había abierto la boca para contarle a Pan sobre la carta de Marron, pero Trunks ya había oído todo justo en momento exacto.

El paso del tiempo hizo cambiar a Trunks de perspectiva , de verla como una sencilla fan de él a verla como una hermosa mujer. Ella había cambiado tanto la belleza de su madre la había heredado innatamente. No era una joven con gran cuerpo ella era hermosa a su manera: ni grandes caderas, ni grandes pechos, ella para él, solo era perfecta.

Y despertó de su recuerdo .

—Jaco prepara una motocicleta, debemos ir en busca de leña para la noche. Yo iré volando me encargare de partirla y tú la llevaras en tu pequeña nave. ¡Andando!

Jaco se hizo el desentendido pero tuvo que poner una buena excusa para Trunks . No quería ayudarlo .

—Mejor me quedo cuidando a Marron, no querías que le pase algo, creo que no te lo perdonarías—el patrullero había puesto su excusa para no acompañar al azul en su recolección. Era una pesadilla ir al lado del hijo de Bulma que le era tan insoportable y antipático a su parecer, pero en realidad a Trunks le gustaba fastidiar a Jaco.

A Marron la idea de que el patrullero se quedase con ella era excelente, ella le tenía un poco de miedo a estar "sola" habiendo tantos animales horribles por ahí y quedarse sola iba a ser horrible. Con Jaco estaría ella a salvo aunque lamentaba que no fuera Trunks quien la cuidara.

—Deja que se quede conmigo — dijo la rubia dulcemente señalando a Jaco como una buena opción—Me hará falta, yo creo que tú podrás con todo, eres un hombre muy… —se quedó quieta, dejo de hablar y la respiración se agitó pues, él: Trunks Briefs estaba a unos centímetros de ella a punto de tomar su muñeca.

—Esto te servirá de mucho — cogió su frágil mano con delicadeza poniendo en ella un pequeño intercomunicador de color azul, el joven dedico una hermosa mirada y ella solo atinó a sonrojarse.

Hubo un agradable silencio antes de que la joven rubia preguntase porque había decidido darle el intercomunicador si se quedaría con Jaco, un patrullero mal para ser pequeño.

— ¿Por qué me lo das? — preguntó aun con las mejillas color carmesí—Bueno no me perderé, estaré bien. Jaco me cuidara.

—Tómalo y si tienes algún problema me llamas, no confío en Jaco —replicó el azul a la rubia.

Trunks se despidió de ambos y partió de aquel lugar dejando a Marron que se mostraba aún muy nerviosa y tímida. A veces para Trunks era tan difícil acercársele porque ella siempre se escondía en su caparazón como una tortuga, por eso debía ser cauteloso para poder brindarle confianza, sin asustarla porque es lo que menos querría "Alejarla ".

Marron por su parte se sentía indefensa ante el azul de los ojos de Trunks ¿Cuánto había luchado por borrar sus sentimientos hacia él? Lo había hecho tantas veces porque para Marron , Trunks Briefs era inalcanzable en todos los sentidos.

—Oye Jaco ¿me ayudarías a cargar esas rocas que estorban el paso ? — se precipito a preguntar la rubia.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Mira eres un patrullero fuerte, además estoy mojada y si no me cambio de inmediato agarrare un resfriado — hablo un tanto disgustada — ¿No quieres eso verdad?

—Bueno, no...

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces me iré corriendo a vestirme, antes de que me resfrié.

La rubia corrió de inmediato a su pequeña casa se encerró con llave y comenzó a desvestirse para tomar una ducha d agua tibia, camino hacia el baño lentamente y se topó con el gran espejo. Sin poder hacerlo se miró un instante en el cristal que encontraba en medio del baño y aún ella en ropa interior se observó por un instante. Y se le vino un recuerdo.

El recuerdo de lo que la hacía sentir…

Ella tenía catorce años si no mal recordaba, estaba en Kame House y miraba la televisión observando un concurso de belleza donde había mujeres realmente hermosas y con un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría. En ese instante algo le llamo la atención, vio a una joven pelirroja que ya había visto antes con ojos verdes y hermosa piel blanca y cuando el animador menciono su nombre ella la recordó perfectamente.

«Rowan »

Ella era novia de Trunks, era de esas chicas preciosas que Trunks se había enamorado. Marron siempre se preguntaba porque Trunks podía fijarse en Rowan y no en ella pero la respuesta se le venía de inmediato a la cabeza _«Porque es bonita ...como no gustarle a Trunks: Bonito cuerpo, lindo rostro y una sonrisa perfecta, quizás así era como le gustan a Trunks»_

La pequeña jovencita se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su habitación y comenzó a observarse detalladamente y estaba decepcionada con ella misma. A sus catorce años, poco le había importado lo físico pero las novias de Trunks la atolondraba ,era esa inseguridad de que Trunks la quisiese. Pero ella no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día ser feliz con Trunks y que ese hermoso " _felices para siempre"_ se haga realidad. Y estaba segura, con toda la seguridad que podía tener su corazón que el amor adolescente le podía dar ,ella algún día se casaría con Trunks como tanto lo anhelaba así se lo decía su Alma de niña . Es por eso que su corazón a pesar de los años conservaba aquella chispa de amor y guardo el primer beso para que algún día su príncipe se lo diera.

Había luchado con todos sus pretendientes para que no la besaran, solo para que Trunks fuera el «primero» solo para que él fuera el único.

Ahora ella quizás ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas pero no negaría que aún lo quería como cuando era una adolescente. Aunque aún ella tenía sus dudas sobre quien era MARRON, tenía esas dudas de una joven que no se entiende y que siente "imperfecta ".

La ducha había finalizado, salió del baño rápidamente y recogió con un pequeño gancho su cabello rubio, se puso la toalla y se dispuso a vestirse con una blusa color rosa y unos pantalones jeans combinados con un hermoso par de botas marrones. Salió de la habitación y se hayo con un Jaco que terminaba de ordenar un par de troncos que cargaba con suma dificultad.

¡Jaco y las piedras!¡ Pero déjame ayudarte!— gritó la rubia que veía que el pequeño patrullero caería en cualquier momento — ¿De dónde sacaste esto? — prosiguió a decir con cierta dificultad por el peso que tenía en su hombro.

Trunks me los dio.

—¿Trunks ?¡¿ Y Dónde está Trunks?!

—Ahí viene tu prin-príncipe— tartamudeo un poco por el peso del gran tronco que cargaba pero pudo señalar a Trunks.

—Bueno más leña para todo esta semana ¿Qué les parece?

—El joven aterrizo lentamente y acerco a la joven rubia que aun ayudaba a Jaco a cargar el árbol antes de que se desplomara — déjame ayudarlos — el joven Briefs tomo el gran tronco de uparán y lo tiro a un lado.

—Yo creo que es mucha leña — cruzo los brazos la celeste — creo que era suficiente con dos troncos, no cinco.

La rubia miro descontenta a Trunks.

—Pero nos ayudara de mucho, ahora solo debo partirla— seco el sudor con la manga de su suéter y se dispuso a completar su labor .

La rubia miro su intercomunicador y una luz roja parpadeaba sonoramente.

— ¿Por qué parpadea el intercomunicador Trunks.

—Cuando ambos intercomunicadores están cerca parpadean, es decir como para encontrarse. Es un tipo de GPS.

Ella quedo sorprendida.

—No creo que lo necesite. Tómalo.

Se lo saco de la muñeca y se dispuso a devolverlo.

Él se negó.

—No , consérvalo pensé que demoraría en recolectar leña pero hay demasiados arboles cerca es por eso que te lo di. Mira, haz de cuenta que es un regalo.

El dedico una mirada Dulce.

Trunks se le dio la espalda y continúo con su labor. Tomo un árbol y en un rápido movimiento los partió en mil pedazos. La fuerza saiyajin le servía de mucho .

—Marron iré a buscar una vaca—se precipito a decir Jaco a la rubia con suma naturalidad.

—¡UNA VACA!

Grito la rubia con gran sorpresa abriendo sus ojos como dos grandes platos. Trunks no pudo evitar oírlo y se echó a reír.

—¿Crees que hay una vaca en este planeta? —las risotadas del azul volvieron a escucharse.

—No creo que sepas nada sobre este planeta Trunks— murmuró afectado.

—¿Y por qué quieres una Vaca?—la joven rubia inquirió.

—Ya no hay leche en la nevera. Y pues ahora :¿Con qué acompañare mis galletas?

—¿Cómo? pero si Thigts y yo empacamos dos botellas grandes de leche para el viaje ¡¿cómo es posible que no haya leche?!

¡Creo que él ya se las tomo — murmuró Trunks sonriendo a punto de volverá soltar una carcajada.

Las mejillas de Jaco se tiñeron rojas.

—Sabes buscare una Vaca la ordeñare y regresare de inmediato, no pienso seguir soportando las burlas de Trunks—el patrullero se apresuró a sacar una capsula de su bolsillo que contenía una motocicleta y arranco veloz.

Marron estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero más no pudo. Él ya se había ido a la velocidad de la luz.

—Sabes a Jaco le gusta mucho los lácteos creo que eso de ser Patrullero de la vía láctea le hizo tener ciertos gustos—rió divertido el ojiazul.

—¿Tú odias la leche verdad?

—La odio desde que era un niño, prefiero fumar eso es mejor.

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Sabes yo odio el humo del cigarro me intoxica los pulmones—se defendió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno, bueno ayúdame a seguir a Jaco para ayudarlo en la búsqueda de su "Vaca", quiero ver cuando la atrape.

—Creo que será divertido . Iré.

La joven tomo la su mochila que se encontraba en la mesa de picnic para aventurarse. Trunks dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a volar rápidamente.

—¡Oye Trunks!

Grito la rubia que estaba consternada aún en el suelo.

—Lo siento olvide que no sabes volar.

—Claro que si se volar . Pero pensé que sería más normal ir caminando.

—¿Me estas llamando fenómeno?— pregunto divertido.

—Si tú lo dices .. — rió siguiéndole el juego a Trunks

—Ven vuela conmigo no hay nadie por aquí que te llame fenómeno como me trataste de decir.

Ambos sonrieron.

La joven tomo impulso y se dedicó a volar por los cielos junto Trunks quien no paraba de reírse de las cosas que la rubia decía. Ambos sonreían. La rubia sentía sus cabello revolotear, sentía como el aire cantaba en sus oídos y le decía el nombre de su amado, se sentía aquella niña que aún atesoraba su amor en el fondo de su corazón ¿Cómo había podido aguantar todo su amor sobrecargado en su alma? ¿Cómo?

Y cuando lo miraba de reojo recordaba.

Sus padres le habían otorgado permiso para ir al parque de diversiones con Trunks y Goten en aquel día de setiembre. Ellos eran el trio indestructible que se divertían como si no hubiera mañana, recordaba muy bien ese día , Goten le propuso a Trunks salir con él al parque de diversiones del centro de la capital para recordar sus viejos tiempos, pero irían con la linda muchachita de catorce años que había dado la divertida idea.

Trunks aceptó.

Goten era muy infantil y disfrutaba tanto como ella, aunque viendo a Trunks él no lo hacía tanto al principio, pero luego en la montaña rusa se le salió el lado de niño que se había perdido hace tiempo y fue un día genial porque la había pasado con sus mejores amigos. Con sus dos amores. Pero todo fue feliz hasta que "ella" paso.

Una joven de hermoso cabello Castaño paso junto a ellos, con su corto vestido amarillo y su hermoso cuerpo tan llamativo que dejo a ambos jóvenes con la boca abierta, fue tanto que Trunks se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca, los dos tenían una cara de idiotas.

Marron se hizo la fuerte ,tenía que demostrarlo era hija de numero 18 y ella era fuerte .Quiso golpearla por haberle quitado a Trunks de esa manera, de haberlo entretenido y arruinado su hermoso día.

Pero eso no fue todo la chica se había dado cuenta que él era "Trunks Briefs" y decidió coquetearle en todo el rato que les quedaba en el lugar. Esa chica fue todo un dolor de cabeza.

En verdad su día había sido arruinado por una torpe chica que le gustaba coquetear.

Pero al final , cuando Trunks la dejo en su casa y parecía no recordar a la chica le dijo lo más dulce que pudo haber escuchado _"Fue un lindo día, la pase bien contigo Marron_ " y ahí poco después se fue y le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que le pueden haber dedicado en toda su vida.

Marron bajo deslizándose por el tronco de un árbol y salió corriendo por los amplios terrenos del gran planeta. Después, llego a un hermoso puente hecho de cristal donde se filtraba la luz del sol y daba un hermoso color dorado al lugar. Al fondo del lugar se podía ver el brillo del agua, como el reflejo del sol de cristal. La hermosura de aquel lugar no tenia comparación.

Cuando quiso avanzar más Trunks la alcanzo.

—En verdad tienes mucha energía.

—No es así, solo que este lugar es tan precioso que necesito correr para poder apreciarlo mejor, mira a tu alrededor Trunks y dime si no es precioso.

Ambos se echaron a correr, él detrás de ella para poder atraparse, molestándose entre sí. Ambos se estaban olvidando de que en verdad habían ido en busca de Jaco porque la noción del tiempo se había perdido.

Marron vivía cada momento como si fuera el último, había una alegría tan inmensa en ella y pensar que no quería viajar junto con Trunks.

¿Qué habría pasado si no habría viajado? Tal vez no fuera tan feliz como lo es ahora y no habría visto a Trunks por un largo tiempo y eso la entristecería, quizás estuviera en casa esperando, leyendo aburrida y arrepintiéndose de no haber aceptado , pero Thigts la tomo inesperada y la embarco en un hermoso viaje junto al que llamaba su príncipe . Le agradecería a su amiga por haberla convencido de tan maravilloso viaje .

Tenía la satisfacción de estar con él y de haberse divertido.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡¿Donde demonios está Jaco ?!— exclamó el joven preocupado.

—No lo sé ¿Tu crees que le haya pasado algo Trunks?—la voz se quebró al pronunciar su pregunta.

—Lo encontraremos , déjame sentir su Ki.

El joven busco el Ki por todo el lugar y logró percibirlo.

—Ha regresado a nuestra casa , está bien— habló mas calmado.

La muchacha resopló con alivio.

—Vayamos a casa— ofreció su mano a la rubia .

Ella se sentó en una roca.

—Dejame descansar , ya no puedo más.

—Te llevo volando , aún tengo energías.

—Prefiero descansar, no me siento que corrí mucho—sonrio débilmente.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron frente al hermoso río de aguas cristalinas, observaban cada lugar con detalle y se miraban de reojo.

Tal parecía que deseaban hablar de tanto.

—¿Quieres agua? —hablo preocupado.

—No está bien así ,solo deseo descansar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio . No se miraron y no hicieron más que mirar al frente y contemplar aquella naturaleza.

— Marron yo queria..—hablo inseguro— decirte...¿ Porque siempre me evitabas cuando tú ibas a mi casa?

La rubia se quedó muda ante aquella pregunta.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Cuando tenías como dieciséis años, fuiste a mi casa y quise hablarte como siempre pero huias , así como el día en que nos reencontramos.

* * *

 _Las ráfagas del aire hacían mover las hojas de los arboles al igual que el cabello lila de él que estaba sentado contemplando cada detalle de la naturaleza._

 _Atrás de Trunks, el lago de su abuelo. El refrescante lugar que lo hacía sentir bien y lo relajaba. Atrás de él todos disfrutaban de una deliciosa merienda que había realizado su madre en plena época primaveral, algo así como un picnic. Todos reían, disfrutaban de la hermosa brisa. Compartían_

 _Y cuando deslizo la mirada por todo el panorama logro divisar una cabellera rubia que revoleteaba junto con el viento. No sabía quién era esa hermosa mujer que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas y no pudo evitarlo un instinto hizo querer acercársele._

 _Se levantó, camino unos pasos y cuando estaba algunos centímetros de ella, su mirada lo fijo._

 _Marron…_

 _Pudo notar que asusto con su presencia y tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para huir de él. Ella le tenía algo así como miedo._

 _Y si no fuera por el habría conocido a su tía porque después de unos segundos choco con ella y entablaron cierta amistad. Que se volvió un lazo indestructible._

 _Y Trunks no podía creer que esa hermosa joven era Marron, la niña de trece años que siempre estaba con su madre que expresaba algo hermoso. La dulce niña que lo amaba en secreto._

* * *

—No es así—musito.

—Yo tengo curiosidad—esbozo una sonrisa.

—Yo...

—¿Ves la belleza de la naturaleza? —interrumpio— expresa lo hermoso de la vida. Que haya razones para vivir , amar y ser feliz.

—Trunks yo...—Marron seguía consternada.

—Es muy lindo ver lo bello que hay a tu alrededor y sentir que se agita el corazón.

Marron se sobresaltó.

El tomo su mano y la acerco a su pecho y ella pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón pero no sabía porque Trunks hacia eso,¿ Qué le quería decir realmente? .

—¿ Que..Que haces ?

Tartamudeo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Trunks sonrió.

—Creo que encontré la belleza en ti.

—¡Trunks !— la mano blanca fue sacada con rapidez de donde estaba para camuflarse detrás de su espalda.

—Yo no soy como tú me ves— frunció el ceño.

—Yo veo un lindo ser .

Trunks lo había aceptado en él. Amaba a Marron desde el fondo de su Alma .La amaba con todo el corazón.

—Marron no lo quise admitir porque pensé que no era real lo que sentía pero ahora lo sé.Estoy enamorado de ti.

«Trunks está enamorado de mi ...»

Marron trago saliva y el corazón destello y explotó en su Alma , su sangre hirvió. Ella brillaba en su esplendor.

—Yo..—las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos pues esa situación se la había imaginado pero era a la vez tan distinta—Yo no soy para ti.

—¿Por que dices eso?

—No lo soy , yo soy imperfecta para tí

—No lo eres Marron— exclama . Algo en su voz destila un gran Amor y profunda desesperación.

—Lo soy , no soy nada comparada a tus exnovias Trunks —balbuceo.

—Y que te hace pensar eso si tú para mí eres _perfecta_ , eres especial—acaricio el rostro con dulzura .

—No. Tus exnovias eran hermosas yo no lo soy.

La profunda tristeza se desprendió de ese« _No»_ ella estaba insegura , sentía que nada era real.

—No creas que eres inferior porque no es verdad—los ojos de él brillaron acompañado de su hermosa sonrisa—Yo sé que sientes que estás perdida. Sé que lloras porque te sientes abrumada porque sientes que no eres perfecta pero no es así , debes abrir tus ojos y ver aquella belleza que hay tí.

—No es verdad.

—Si tú no la ves ¿Quien la verá?

—Eso no va al caso—murmuró.

—Claro que sí . Y no solo la belleza exterior si no la belleza de tu ser deja de querer ser como los demás porque eso no es bueno , tienes que ser como realmente eres, elige el camino que tu corazón te dice.

—¿Y que hay con ello?

—Cuando mi tía te contrato tú estabas insegura porque creias que todas en la Universidad se burlaron de tí porque tenías la idea de que para ser feliz debías ser como las demás— tomo a la joven rubia de los hombros y esbozó una sonrisa—Sigue tu camino no te dejes abatir por los malos recuerdos ,por los insultos que venían hacia a ti cuando eras niña.

—Trunks ¿ Como sabes todo eso ?— las lágrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos.

— Lo sé porque Te amo— sus manos delicadas se juntaron en las de él y ella sonrió—deja de sentirte frágil y quita esa idea de imperfección de tu cabeza — toco de manera Dulce su cabeza— se como realmente eres y busca quien realmente es Marrón. Recuerda que no estás sola que yo te amo y todos los que te conocen te aman.

—Trunks...

—¿Haz olido una rosa ?

—Si — dijo desconcertada.

—Te habrás dado cuenta de que cada tipo de rosa tiene un olor único, una fragancia que la distingue de la demás. Así eres tú cómo una rosa con su propia Fragancia que es lo que la caracteriza y la hace única.

Las Palabras más hermosas dicha en un instante .

Ella lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que se encontraban en ella. Lo abrazo y él acariciaba su espalda y olía su cabello rubio que emanaba un delicioso olor a frutilla se sentía bien con ella.

—Gracias—murmuró.

Ella se levantó y camino dirigiéndose más cerca de donde estaba el hermoso río. Ahí el sol se reflejaba en las aguas , la luz dorada cubría el lugar . La tarde los afrontaba.

Se quedó por un momento mirando el cielo apreciando el gran arrebol de la tarde que era tan parecido a las hermosas tardes en Kame House, esos dulces momentos de su infancia que nunca se borrarían de su memoria.

" _Recuerda que cada vez que mires el cielo veras lo hermoso que es la vida._

" _Recuerda Marron que no estás sola._

Entonces, comprendió que ella no estaba sola, que ella era más de lo pensaba que no debía hacerse daño pensando en que era inútil que poseía "imperfecciónporque ella es una joven que ama , siente y es perfecta a su manera porque vale mucho .Ella era Marron, ella era única .

Suspiró.

Miro de nuevo al cielo.

Y vio muchas cosas, quizás ese cielo rosa no era tan parecido a la de la tierra pero era reconfortante, la ayudaba pensar; estar contacto con la naturaleza la hacía ver de un lado hermoso las cosas, de otra manera.

Y volteo a mirar hacia atrás y vio la figura de quien amaba .

—Trunks…

Susurró su nombre al verlo contemplando cada facción de aquel bello rostro.

—Marron.

Se miraron tan vigorosamente y los ojos de ella no paraban de brillar como las piedras preciosas de aquel planeta. Contemplarse era ver la belleza de cada alma a través de sus ojos.

Ella volteo la mirada al verse intimidada. Pero él estaba al frente de ella queriendo decirle con sus ojos que la amaba pero: ¿cómo podía si ella no se atrevía a mirarlo?

El no solo busco los ojos celestes, buscaba algo distinto en ella lo que nunca mostro.

El verdadero amor.

Amor.

La joven celeste se sonrojo al toparse con aquellos orbes azules que la habían estado buscando que la pedían y reclamaban. Ese momento lo había deseado tanto, estar solos y hablar, compartir aquello que les hacía falta. Jaco siempre estaba ahí mirándolos y siempre que Trunks quería acercarse no podía porque no había privacidad y la necesitaba . Pero ya eso había acabado.

Ya le había dicho que la quería.

¿Por qué solo se siente esa calidez con ella? Y él lo sabía era porque la amaba.

El enigma era ella. Que no se atrevía decir lo que sentía .

Ella lo es y lo será por siempre si no era Trunks el que decía lo que había en su corazón.

Al menos, después el viaje le había servido de algo a Marron y eso era "aceptarse ". Y todo quizás no había sido como lo esperaba pero siempre esas cosas te pueden enseñar algo. Todo en esta vida te enseña algo.

Todo pasa por algo.

Él la miro y acerco más a ella, la tomo de la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo, tomo su nuca echándola para atrás, profundizo un beso accediendo a su boca y ella no hacía más que temblar como si tuviera frio, sus ojos estaban abiertos del impulsivo beso y su corazón latía tan rápido al compás de el de Trunks que podía sentir tan cerca.

Latido por latido se sentía una eternidad

Trunks Briefs la estaba besando.

Ella se dejó caer en sus brazos y cerró los ojos esperando que aquel momento nunca acabe. El beso que Trunks recibía era torpe, sin experiencia pero era dulce, hermoso por doquier. Era su primer beso no podía juzgarla.

Y él se detuvo para tomar aire.

Marron abrió los ojos y al verlo se le cayó la cara de la vergüenza y tenía que huir de ahí no lo quería ver, no quería darle la cara, le había correspondido su beso había puesto en riesgo todo. Y cuando ella se apartó de él para salir corriendo Trunks el tomo del brazo.

Ambos frente a frente, sin decirse ninguna palabra solo oyendo sus respiraciones agitadas.

Él volvió a poseer sus labios y ella se dejó llevar de nuevo y el dulce beso se tornó apasionado. El calor quemaba en ambos cuerpos, en el interior, en sus corazones.

Sentidamente se vio en un mundo de color rosa, donde era feliz donde realmente estaba completa. Las caricias se propagaron en ambos.

La felicidad

En un acto de Amor

El menester de estar juntos.

* * *

—¿A donde vas ? — preguntó confundido.

—Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad este simple beso no debe cambiar nada . Por favor.

—Lo entiendo. Volvamos a casa—sonrió.

* * *

 _Nota del autor :_

 _Hola lectores :) Gracias por leer y agradezco su paciencia . Me demoré mucho en actualizar y me sentía tan culpable XD._

 _Pero aquí está el capítulo que me hizo llorar . Al fin, ¡ El primer Beso de Marrón! Yo hago fiesta por esto._

 _( jajajajajaja)_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews me emocionan :') . Ante todo disculpas porque los anteriores capítulos no tiene sentido ( es que así lo siento yo , me siento boba) pero espero que esté capitulo les haya gustado mucho n.n_

 _Es una difícil lectura , lo sé pero no me maten._

 _Está inspirado, lo hice mientras escuchaba **Let Her Go** es una canción que siempre me acompaña es muy linda y me inspira . Al igual **Thinking Out Loud .**_

 _Pero bueno Lectores espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi ._

 _Repentinamente he notado que antes escribía muy poco pero ahora me ha dado por hacer unos capítulos muy largos que cuando los releo me quedo sorprendida,es que antes escribía tan poco XD._

 _Bueno quiero mandarle un saludito a **Amigocha ,** linda gracias por tus reviews y por leer , mil gracias n.n_

 _Espero que hayan tenido:_

 _¡Buena lectura!_

 _Bri 17_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer_** : Todos los personajes son originales del maestro Akira Toriyama

* * *

.

FRAGANCIA

V

* * *

"Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma "

* * *

~Retrospección~

.

.

.

Aún siento como la luz de la mañana me cega, están parecido a esos días en "Trip " donde pescaba , nadaba y leía cuentos para todos. Cómo olvidarlo.

Recuerdo con suma claridad toda mi juventud , absolutamente toda : Incluyendo ese viaje que me di por el puerto de Ritson a donde de decidí escaparme para vacacionar y al final solo resultó un capricho que me ayudo a conocer grandes personas.

Sonrio..

De verdad ya estoy muy grande para seguir escribiendo en este viejo Diario que me regaló mi padre , pero me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo porque quería expresar muchas cosas...

Sentimientos.

En verdad ahora mi vida es alegría y es tanto que paro riendo como una loca todas las tardes con «él», paso días increíbles y me pongo a leer algunas piezas de teatro a la orilla del río analizándolas con el hombre que amo. Está felicidad es algo que no puedo expresar,es algo muy único.

Desde que me casé soy feliz. Hay problemas pero ahora se me son fáciles de resolver para ambos porque hay amor y él siempre me lo dice.

 _«Donde hay amor todo se puede superar»_

Pero esto no sería realidad si no habría conocido a tantas personas que ayudaron a saber que rumbo tomar en mi vida y saber admitir lo que sentía . Miro por mi ventana y se me vienen demasiados recuerdos y estoy a punto de llorar porque significan mucho para mí , porque me llenan de algo de algo que se llama " Nostalgia".

Hace unas semanas mientras alimentaba a Myu llegó una carta que era de Jaco que me emociono demasiado , sé me pudo haber mandado un e-mail pero prefiero hacerlo como a mi me gusta... leer y adoro aquel acto tan lindo , por eso siempre digo que me conoce tan bien.

« _Querida Marron :_

 _Ahora estoy en una mini aventura y esto es literal : Estoy como tutor de unos futuros patrulleros galácticos (son todo un caos) . Muy pronto me retirare ya no estoy acto para trabajar porque ya me llegaron los años y debo dejar todo atrás. Es triste pero es algo que ya me merezco hacer._

 _Te mando muchos saludos , me enterado que estás viviendo en una ¡villa ! . En verdad has cumplido tu sueño de vivir en una hermosa casa en el campo junto a un hermoso río (tengo que visitarte) ._

 _Espero que tu amado te esté cuidando porque en verdad él es todo un caos como esposo ( ya me lo imagino jajaj)_ _¿Y dime cuándo ya tienes un niño? Ya tienen años y nada ¿encerio? ya anímate , porque la última vez que te pregunte me dijiste que no estabas preparada aún , pero yo creo que ya es hora._

 _Serías una linda mamá._

 _Espero que si tienes un bebé y es Varón le pongas Jaco porque es un nombre muy lindo y le harías honra a tu mejor amigo ._ _Ven a visitarnos te esperaré junto a... Estamos ansiosos porque nos visites._

 _Jaco »_

Contemplando está Carta , siento que Jaco está cerca de mi con esa sonrisa llena de energía. Cada vez que vuelvo a leer la carta una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y mis pupilas brillan.

En verdad le prometí a Jaco que iría a visitarlo después de que termine el Verano , quizás también vaya a capsule Corporación a visitar a Thighs, hace que mucho que no la veo y muero por charlar con ella como los viejos tiempos.

Recordar a Thighs y a Jaco es volver al laboratorio y sentir que la brisa de Ónix refrescarme. Me siento como aquella chiquilla aventurera que había antes en mi , aquella Marron que anhelaba con el corazón saber quién era ella.

Y eso ahora ya no es un misterio porque Marron es...

Conocer a muchas personas me ayudó mucho en mi Vida , me ayudó a decir y encontrar lo que me faltaba , ojalá volviera a ver a Knon el chico del Barco que me ayudó a reencontrarme con el hombre que ahora me mira con dulzura desde el sillón rojo de la sala.

Con sus hermosos ojos.

En verdad me encandila esa mirada que aún me sonroja y me hace sentir como si fuera una adolescente.

Si puedo ver esos ojos al despertar , si puedo ver esa sonrisa irradiar es gracias a las personas de noble corazón que me ayudaron cuando tuve problemas .No puedo sentir nada más que gratitud hacia todas esas personas: Si soy lo que soy ahora es gracias a la ayuda que me han dado.

Si los volviera a ver les daría el abrazo más fuerte y les diría "Mil gracias ".

«Marron es Marrón y ella es única»

Vuelvo a mirarme y ya no me veo la misma señorita que era antes, yo ahora veo a esa mujer que logro convertir el sufrimiento en fortaleza , sus dudas en respuestas , su vida en la felicidad.

Esa soy yo ahora y «él» me lo dio entender : El hombre que ahora está a mi lado agarrándome de los hombros y mirando con curiosidad lo que escribo, filtrando su mirada a través de mi alma. Con aquellos orbes preciosos que me hacen feliz.

* * *

—¿Podrias dejarme sola un momento?—sonrie.

Él asiente.

—Si amor , te dejo pero te espero en el jardín .

Él se va .

* * *

Mañana le daré una noticia que lo alegrará a él y a todos los que nos rodean , espero que no se desmaye, no quiero asustarme mucho menos ahora.

Creo que el más feliz será Jaco con la noticia.

Me voy ahora mismo , iré a leer con él ,aquel capítulo en que nos quedamos. Me retiro y me voy feliz con el corazón vibrando de alegría con una gran sonrisa.

Esperando con ansias el mañana...

Marron

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Hola lectores :) , ante todo gracias por llegar hasta aquí y seguir la historia ._

 _Este capítulo es un tipo de página de Diario ,el diario que Marron guarda en secreto .En pocas palabras este es algo que llegaría a ser el futuro_ _._ _Spoiler(?)._

 _Al escribir este creo que me adelante con el final a futuro de Fragancia y se me partió el corazón de sobremanera , era tan agridulce que se me salió la lágrimita , realmente creo que llorare cuando tenga que poner el «FIN» :')._

 _._ _Pero bueno..._ _Si se habrán dado cuenta hay como una especie de un nuevo personaje o decir mi OC que se llama: Knon , un personaje que salio de mi corazón . Me inspire demasiado con un viejo amigo del pasado que no e vuelto a ver por muchas cosas de la vida pero no voy a tocar esto XD._

 _Para mí esto es una reflexión sobre todo lo que vivió la joven Marrón en su vida , tomenlo como algo ligero y suave para lo que pronto se viene jijiji encerio no sé cuantos capítulos llegaré a escribir pero prometo que no pasaran los diez._

 _._ _Hay muchas cosas ocultas en esta retrospección por ejemplo : ¿ Qué es lo que mañana le dirá Marron a «él»?_ _¿Y que cuáles fueron esos días en Trip ?¿El puerto Ritson?_

 _jejeje_

 _Realmente no quise decir mucho sobre el futuro pero quise hacerlo como un tipo de historia que después de tantos capítulos tiene una página de un Diario escrita por la misma Marron y no significa que el último capítulo muestre el futuro , por lo que he pensado solo sera la resolución de todas las dudas de Marron._

 _Sobre la carta de Jaco : Pues me dio un sentimiento que toco mi corazón porque; decir que el ya descansaría después de su trabajo como Patrullero Galactico es fuerte , sobre todo porque ya es un personaje a el que le tengo gran cariño ._

 _¡Ya no hablo o lloraré !_ _Bueno espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que no se hayan quedado con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza XD . Mil gracias por leer nuevamente ._

 _Bueno un saludito para **Silvin** , mil gracias linda por dejarme tu review n.n lo adoro ._ _Y gracias a todos los lectores , los adoro ._

 _Espero que hayan tenido :_

 ** _Buena lectura :)_**

 _ **Bri 17.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales Akira Toriyama_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado para Silvin Lewis Dragneel: 3**_

* * *

— _¿Crees que estoy bien?_

 _Tights la miró con una gran sonrisa._

— _Sí—dice._

 _Marron se detiene, deja a un lado su bolso y luego voltea para mirar a su maestra a los ojos, luego baja la mirada no puedo hacerlo y entorna los zafiros al cielo._

— _Me encantaría ir a visitar a mi tío. En estas épocas su pequeño campamento debe estar lleno, me gustaría ir._

— _¿Hablas de 17?_

 _Ella asiente mirándola a los ojos, esbozando una gran sonrisa._

— _El pequeño "Trip". Mi tío es guardia forestal en una reserva natural y a veces en épocas de verano con su esposa abren una pequeña cabaña para que algunos niños pasen unos días con ellos y disfruten la aventura de ser un mini guardia._

 _Tights cruza los brazos y sonríe, da una gran sonrisa que reconforta a Marron, la idea de otra aventura le daba tanto gusto y Marron le recordaba a la vieja Tights aventurera: aquella muchacha que dejo todo atrás con tal de seguir su propio camino y ser ella misma siempre._

— _Prométeme que cuando regreses me contarás tu gran aventura y lo haremos un libro —Tights palmea su espalda con suavidad—Y esta vez no será un fracaso como Chako —alarga una carcajada._

— _Es una promesa._

— _Ah, me olvidaba prométeme que le darás una oportunidad a Trunks y regresaras sin sentimientos confundidos ni nada. Regresa siendo la verdadera mujer que eres, aquella Marron que esta oculta en ti_ — _la toma de los hombros y ambas ríen._

* * *

 _Fragancia_

* * *

 _Hipnosis_

* * *

 _VI_

* * *

— _Date la oportunidad de encontrar_ _te contigo misma_ —

* * *

Miró al cielo y volvió a recordar aquel beso, sintió el aroma de él pegado a su frágil cuerpo y tocó sus labios como para tratar de admitir que era real. Inevitablemente su cuerpo ardía de sobremanera y ardía aún más al recordar cada instante y deleite, al recordar como todo se dejó llevar y se volvió el primer beso más hermoso del mundo.

Ella así lo pensaba.

Y sonreía al recordarlo.

Después de ocultar tanto su amor y de tener sentimientos reprimidos, ella al fin había obtenido su primer anhelo.

Su primer beso.

El viento era fuerte, el cielo tenía un tono rosado y era iluminado por pequeños astros muy brillantes; Marron los contemplaba sentada en el grass fresco de la madrugada, no había podido dormir no se le quitaba por ni un segundo "Su beso "que por más que quisiera no aceptaba que era real, parecía un sueño, un cuento de hadas donde todo es rosa y fantasía donde hay un felices para siempre.

Pero al recordar su reacción entristecía, después de todo ella le había pedido volvieran hacer los mismos de antes, que todo fuera igual y que no afectara ambas vidas ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si ese beso había sido el diamante de ambos? ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella lo amaba?

Se echó sobre el suelo y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa porque a pesar de todo, aquel beso había demostrado que Trunks sentía algo por ella y que ese amor ya no estaba oculto, que su amor era correspondido.

—Trunks…

Sentía como el viento cantaba en sus oídos y al cerrar los ojos mientras respiraba profundo sentía los labios del el que la volvían a besar y de nuevo sentía como los animalitos volvían hacer un pequeño carnaval en su estómago y volvían a fastidiarla un poco con la electricidad que recorría desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

— Soy una tonta.

—No lo eres— alguien habló tras de ella.

Ella volteó el rostro lentamente observando al pequeño patrullero de la élite galáctica mirarla con preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Jaco?!

—Eso mismo te pregunto—frunció el ceño— Además tú sabes que yo suelo levantarme de madrugada porque para mí es suficiente con dormir 30 minutos.

Marron se levantó del suelo.

—Es verdad…—cruzó los brazos mientras miraba hacia abajo—entonces me iré, no quiero molestarte en absoluto.

—No molestas, si quieres quédate.

Marron se quedó quieta observando a Jaco.

— ¿Quieres conversar? ¿Eh?

—Quizás…—le dio la espalda a la rubia.

—Yo creo que si quieres—hizo cosquillas.

— ¡Ya basta! …¡Ya! ¡Sí, quiero hablar con alguien!

Marron soltó una carcajada— ¡Lo sabía! —Apuntó con su dedo acusadoramente— sé que no eres de rodeos y la mejor forma de hacerte hablar es enredándote, que bueno que te seas sincero. Cuéntame… ¿De qué quieres hablar? —se sentó lentamente sobre el césped fresco.

—No sé…creo que de mi novia—Imitó a Marron.

— ¿La que es más alta que tú? —rió.

Jaco enfureció.

—No tenías que aclarar eso.

—Lo siento…—hizo una pausa— ¿terminaste con ella?

—Sí, terminamos…pero es porque ella no entiende que soy patrullero y piensa que debo ponerle más atención a ella.

—Sabes toda mujer quiere que el hombre que ama este a su lado protegiéndola, amándola, quizás ella esta insegura de que tú la amas y no pasas tiempo con ella. Sabes Jaco pide un pequeño descanso en tu trabajo, en fin, no todo es trabajar, pasa un tiempo con ella.

—No puedo…

Marron arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Bulma me hizo pedir permiso a la elite galáctica para venir a este viaje. Tights se propuso con Bulma a hacer un nuevo invento pero tú sabes que Tights no es de esas cosas que ella no inventa ella escribe, Bulma la convenció de trabajar ya que ella al ser su hermana tiene conocimientos de aventura y ciencia que ayudaran en el proyecto. Lo que hizo pensar en que el único que puedo traer el núcleo del proyecto soy yo.

—Oh, Vamos te quedará oportunidad no te preocupes y no te desanimes verás que habrá solución—dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda con ternura—Jaco eres el mejor, un patrullero no se rinde aunque todo parezca perdido—su mirada ya no se fijó en Jaco esta vez se fue al horizonte.

—Marron…

—A veces uno piensa que todo está perdido pero se está equivocando porque para todo hay solución—regresó su mirada a Jaco—Prométeme que no te rendirás que lucharas por ella que no serás como yo.

Se señaló con el dedo pulgar.

—Marron… yo… te lo prometo—esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me alegra tanto que te pueda ayudar aunque sea una inexperta.

Jaco la miró.

—Sabes Mar, a pesar de todo te comprendo porque Tights paso la misma etapa que tú y te puedo decir que era idéntica a ti. Así de insegura y confundida era ella, pero hay algo que la hace mi admiración… es que ella es tan decidida que a pesar de todo supo saber elegir su verdadero camino y dejo todo atrás con tal de ser ella misma siempre, la admiro por ello porque nunca se dejó llevar por los demás. Recuerdo que ella me contó que su padre le decía inventa esto, inventa lo otro hasta se sentía presionada, pero un día le aclaro a su padre que lo suyo no era eso que lo que ella quería era diferente, era su camino… ser escritora de ciencia ficción.

—Yo siempre he querido saber lo que quiero en mi vida.

—No te digo seas como Tights sé tú misma siempre y para encontrar lo que quieres en tu vida solo debes resaltar lo que amas en tu vida. Una gran aventura siempre ayuda—dijo guiñándole el ojo a la rubia.

La rubia se quedó atónita, mirando al pequeño amigo con los ojos vigorosos.

— ¡Jaco te quiero! —la rubia se lanzó sobre el pequeño patrullero para abrazarlo fuertemente y pudo ver su rostro rojo por completo.

—Marron… yo también—susurró.

* * *

— ¡Bien al fin iremos a buscar la piedra para mi tía Bulma! —gritó la rubia mientras subía a la pequeña motocicleta.

— ¿Tía? — preguntó Jaco con tono burlón.

—Si…

— ¿No será tu suegra?— soltó una carcajada.

—Idiota…— musitó mientras arrancaba con la motocicleta.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios había decidido que ese día era perfecto para ir en busca de aquel diamante, al fin el viaje después de todo culminaría y podrían regresar a casa. Marron, Jaco y Trunks…el muchacho que la perturbaba con su amor.

Marron sin más pensarlo se dispuso a arrancar la moto pero el joven de ojos azules la detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo y el la miró molesto. Marron al verlo se sonrojo pero su expresión se tornó opaca ¿Por qué Trunks la miraba así? ¿Acaso se había molestado por lo del beso?

—No debiste hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—La nave…tiene circuitos rotos y fueron cortados con una tijera o cuchilla pero lo más extraño es que encontré un cabello rubio en la escena.

— ¿Crees que yo lo pude haber hecho?

—No lo creo…—bajó la mirada—Pero no entiendo quién pudo haber roto los cables si no los reparó nos quedaremos aquí ¿Y por qué había un cabello rubio?

—Yo no lo hice. ¡Jamás lo haría y me sorprende que desconfíes de mí!—exclamó Marrón enojada.

—Disculpa yo…tu sabes que yo no…

Marron se bajó de la moto y fulminó a Trunks con la mirada.

—Jaco vámonos, volando. Busquemos la piedra para irnos de aquí de una buena vez—miró a Jaco seria.

La rubia podía estar muy enamorada de Trunks pero había cosas que realmente no soportaba y llega tomar ese poco del carácter de su madre, aun así tenía un dolor en el pecho, aquel porque Trunks había desconfiado de ella, pensar que a pesar de todo ella lo quería y el solo hecho de ver un cabello rubio lo había puesto en duda.

—Trunks, Marron y yo iremos en busca del diamante tu ve y arregla la nave si quieres regresar a casa—habló Jaco a Trunks que seguía mirando a la rubia desconcertado.

La rubia emprendió vuelo rápido y más atrás Jaco la siguió un tanto confundido.

—¿Qué te pasa Marron?¿Estas enojada?—preguntó el pequeño alcanzando a la rubia.

—Nada.

—Marron puedes confiar en mí si deseas.

Marron se detuvo en seco.

—Quizás pueda contarte. Pero primero busquemos la piedra y encontremos al culpable de los cables.

—Yo creo que fueron las Tsu.

— ¡¿ Las Tsu?!

Jaco asintió tornando su rostro muy serio.

—Son un aldea de hermosas mujeres que habitaban o habitan en este planeta. Nadie sabe mucho sobre su actual existencia, parece que se camuflaron.

—Quizás ellas fueron…O no sé. Escuché sobre ellas, Tights las nombró en un viejo libro de aventuras—la rubia volvió a su vuelo.

Jaco la siguió.

—Deberías saber que no son mujeres comunes y corrientes.

La rubia no respondió solo se tornó preocupada, la idea de que esas mujeres los vigilaban la asustaba, tenía miedo « ¿Si me hacen algo ?» se preguntaba con preocupación en la cabeza.

Jaco era fuerte, Trunks lo era pero según lo que Tights había escrito ellas eran guerreras muy fuertes que tenían técnicas de combate muy buenas. Un buen rival para un saiyajin.

—¿De verdad son muy fuertes?—preguntó la joven rubia.

—Su planeta fue tratado de conquistar pero por "X" razones nunca pasó, pues parece que ellas los derrotaron.

Jaco se plantó.

— ¡Marron mira ahí abajo esta la cueva de cristal, quizás allí este el diamante!

—Bajemos a investigar.

— ¡Diablos parece que Marron se molestó conmigo!—exclamó frustrado el azul — ¡Soy un maldito idiota!

El muchacho se sentía torpe en todos los sentidos, desconfío de su mejor amiga y amada aquella mujer que amaba con toda el alma, y ahora por ser un idiota la había perdido. Conociendo a Marron ella no le hablaría hasta que él se arrodille ante ella, hasta que se vea muy arrepentido.

Él estaba muy arrepentido pero Marron ahora era el problema.

—Bien arreglaré la máquina—se quitó la casaca azul que traía puesta, quedó en un polo color negro que mostraba sus formados brazos.

Abrió el compartimiento de la máquina que parecía estar atrancada con su gran fuerza la quitó en un movimiento, visualizó los cables y procedió a repararlos. El trabajo parecía sencillo pero tomaría su tiempo, además parecía que el tanque de combustible al igual había sido roto con un fuerte golpe.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó el azul al lastimarse un dedo con un pedazo de lata de la máquina.

Siguió su proceso a pesar de las heridas, y volvió a reparar pero algo lo alertó. El crujido de una rama lo hizo ponerse en posición de ataque.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó alarmado—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quien anda ahí?!

Entre unos arbustos había una mujer de cabellos rubios con un vestido largo y dorado. Parecía una Diosa que había caído del cielo.

—¿Quién eres?—se tranquilizó el muchacho al verla, la mujer parecía no ser una amenaza.

—Marron.

— ¡Tú no eres Marron! ¡Ella no se parece nada a ti!

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Lo soy—se acercó a él seductoramente y este cayó desvanecido en el suelo.

—Entra y saca tu arma—dijo la rubia temerosa, empujando a Jaco para que esté entrara a la pequeña cueva.

—Lo haré, soy un patrullero de la élite no un cobarde.

— ¡Ya, ya hazlo!

Poco a poco y sin más remedio, comenzó a caminar lentamente ingresando a la cueva, con un arma poderosa en sus manos en caso de emergencia. Los dos procuraban no hacer ruido trataban de que nada horrible saliera de ahí y los matara, claro así era mejor si no, no habría piedra ni viaje de retorno.

—Oye, me da miedo—dijo casi en un susurro la celeste, tomando del hombro a su pequeño amigo.

—Estás conmigo no te preocupes.

—Por eso lo digo.

—Tú no tienes remedio—dijo algo enfadado.

— ¡Mira Jaco, hay algo que brilla ahí!— señaló con cierto entusiasmo la joven de cabellos dorados, empujando a su compañero hacia donde el brillo los llamaba.

La jovencita soltó a Jaco y rápidamente comenzó a revisar una de las piedras hermosas de la cueva, la miró detenidamente y cuando supo que esa era dio una gran sonrisa. Al fin, después de mucho había hallado la piedra para Bulma y Tights, y ahora ya no habría preocupaciones.

O eso creía.

— ¡Mira está es!

—Sí, si ahora vámonos, mi instinto dice que hay algo malo— dijo tomando a la jovencita de la mano y apuntando a todos lados en alerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Jaco?—preguntó confundida, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su amigo de la élite.

—Cuando cuente hasta tres corres— habló entre dientes.

La rubia metió la piedra en el bolsillo de su pantalón y poco a poco comenzó a retroceder, con un presentimiento en el pecho ¿Qué había en la cueva? ¿Por qué Jaco estaba así? Se había preguntado tanto, pero ahora ni sus mismos pensamientos eran escuchados. Se escuchaban murmullos y crujidos, sentía miedo, era algo que infundía en ella un terror grande y al igual en Jaco.

—1…2…3… ¡Marron corre! —gritó el patrullero con todas sus fuerzas y la rubia salió disparada sin poder ni siquiera regresara mirar a su amigo, corrió y corrió con el corazón en la garganta, sintiendo cada latido tan fuerte.

— ¡Marron cógete de mí!— exclamó el pequeño patrullero mientras la alcanzaba.

Ella lo tomó del brazo, y levitó junto con él, con toda la adrenalina en el pecho, sentía cada minuto un año entero y volaba y volaba sujetando al patrullero que solo disparaba al suelo.

— ¿Qué son Jaco?

— ¡No lo sé, eran como demonios con buen cuerpo!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Solo vuela y vayamos con Trunks!

— ¡Ahora más que nunca quiero perdonar a Trunks!

— ¡Vuela! ¡Y deja de hablar pareces una cotorra!

Marron apresuró su vuelo, sujetando fuerte a Jaco que disparaba a las cosas que los seguían, poco a poco llegaban donde habían acampado, pero algo de nuevo aplastó el pecho de Marron.

» _¿Qué me pasa?_

 _Y_ de nuevo sentía como si algo se había perdido de repente, así de rápido había perdido a…

— ¡Trunks!—gritó Marron en pleno vuelo, haciendo dar un brinco a Jaco que no paraba de disparar.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa estás loca?!

La muchacha comenzó a temblar, poco a poco a desequilibrarse y comenzar a caer ¡Que la tenía así!¿ Por qué cada vez que se acercaba sentía que perdía algo más y más? Tomó fuerza del corazón y voló fuerte tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho, y llegó rápidamente al campamento donde lo primero que vio fue la nave con la cajuela abierta y algunos cables salido pero ni rastro de Trunks.

Se le pasaron por la cabeza tantas ideas que parecía que se le iba el mundo de tan solo pensarlo, procuró ser positiva y pensar que al fuerte Saiyajin no le había pasado nada pero era algo que no era seguro por más que se repitiera en la mente « _Todo está bien»._

Regresó a mirar a un Jaco que seguía en el suelo tomando aire, camino rápidamente a la nave y revisó para encontrar a Trunks, pero no lo halló, busco y busco pero no estaba.

— ¡Jaco!—gritó Marrón desesperada.

— ¿Qué pasa Marron?—aun el suelo preguntaba tomando aire con una mano en la frente.

— ¡No está Trunks. No está!

—Bah, ¡Marron ya sabes que Trunks no puede haber desaparecido, puede haberse ido a buscar algo! ¿Por quién lo tomas?— respiró profundo—mejor veamos cómo hacer con esas malditas cosas que no perseguían si no quieres morir.

—Jaco…—se acercó a él con la mirada confundida—Levántate y ayúdame a buscar a Trunks—brindó su mano con cierta dulzura.

Jaco sin recriminarla se cogió de la mano de rubia para ponerse de pie, y luego la siguió sin preguntar nada más, ella ahora era como su jefa u algo que no entendía muy bien.

— ¿Oye sientes su Ki?

—No, parece que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

—Será mejor dicho "Ónix se lo hubiera tragado".

—Chistoso ¿No? —le habló con un tono sarcástico y Jaco solo atinó a reírse entre dientes.

A Marron le fastidiaba tanto que Jaco fuera tan burlón, era un chistoso imprudente que le gustaba bromear con ella en cualquier parte del día.

Se inclinaron colina abajo, y solo hallaron una pequeña casita vacía. De repente Marron revisando algunas pajitas entre el suelo se lastimó con una planta llena de espinas, Jaco logró curarla pero la rubia tan rápida como pudo se dio cuenta de que en su muñeca estaba el Intercomunicador que Trunks le había regalado.

" _Cuando ambos están juntos, la luz brilla constantemente»_

—El intercomunicador…—agarró y comenzó a mover su mano tratando de que este captara la señal del reloj de Trunks.

Dejó a Jaco de lado, su amigo ya no le importaba solo siguió la luz que parpadeaba constantemente para poder encontrar a Trunks. Caminó sin mirar atrás, recorrió cada rincón del planeta de cristal, y ahora ya no le importaba tanto los atractivos del lugar solo quería encontrar a Trunks y decirle…

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!—sintió un mano cálida tocarle el hombro con delicadeza.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, trató de creer que lo que tenía enfrente no era una alucinación de esas que había tenido cuando era niña con él, y a penas supo que era él, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo apretó mientras lloraba en su pecho, sentía el perfume de él abrazarla y solo podía sentir el corazón de Trunks latir rápido.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — comenzó a golpear su pecho con cierta molestia mientras lloraba.

—Marron por favor silencio.

— ¡¿Quieres que me calle, cuando tú solo te desapareces así de la nada?! ¡¿Crees que yo no me preocupo por ti?

Trunks sin avisarle solo la volteó y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, y miró a todos lados en alerta. Retrocedió empujando a Jaco que seguía sin parar de observar la escena medio confundido.

—Jaco saca tu arma—susurró Trunks, este lo oyó y lo obedeció.

La rubia se quedó quieta mientras Trunks aún le seguía tapando la boca, se tranquilizó y con poco esfuerzo trató de decirle a Trunks que la soltará, este lo hizo pero la aseguró tomándola de la mano para que no se perdiera. Marron dio una risita al darse cuenta de que Trunks tenía plantas en su cabello, luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había llorado delante de él, sentía mucha vergüenza, claro le era feo recordar. El muchacho de ojos azules le dio una señal de silencio para que dejara de reírse entre dientes.

—Trunks estás sangrando— habló entre dientes y el joven sólo atinó a mirarse y limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de su brazo.

Jaco se puso enfrente de Trunks y le dio una mínima señal para que se la llevará lejos, esas cosas que estaban por ahí eran peligrosas, mucho y debían cuidar a Marron que era una persona vulnerable. Retrocedió sigilosamente junto con la rubia, y la llevó debajo de una cascada para que está estuviera a salvo, que no le pasará nada.

—Quédate aquí, por favor— estuvo a punto de irse pero la mano frágil de Marron lo detuvo.

—Trunks… ¿Y si te pasa algo?

—No pasará, ya luego te contaré lo que me paso y todo este rollo.

—Yo…Trunks quiero que sepas que de verdad...

—Cuídate— se volteó dispuesto a volar.

—Eres mi amigo…—bajó la mirada.

Trunks se volteó de golpe, mirando a la muchacha que al igual le daba la espalda, ella parecía haber cambiado de repente lo que quería decir y estaba camuflando algo ¡Como podía fingir así! Nunca había creído que para Marron el beso no le haya importado y ahora solo siga considerándolo como un amigo.

— ¿Amigo?

Marron asintió.

—Sí, así como lo hemos sido siempre. Ahora vete no quiero que a Jaco le pase algo.

Trunks se recriminarla tanto ser un torpe, ni idea porque pero se sentía mal, como si le hubiesen dado en el pecho con una lanza. La rubia se sentó en una pequeña roca que había debajo de la cascada y lo observó irse.

—Trunks…—susurró apretando una mano con la otra y bajando la mirada, solo escuchando el agua de la cascada caer— Soy una cobarde, nunca podré decirte « _Te amo Trunks_ » no importa cuánto ambos nos gustemos ¡Yo soy el problema! ¡Soy una cobarde que no puede decir su amor para que pueda ser correspondido!

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor**_ **:**

 _Me siento rara (?)_

 _Hola lectores, gracias por llegar hasta aquí en este capítulo tan en suspenso, yo solo espero poder llevar a que Marron pueda sentirse segura de que podrá decirle: « Trunks yo te amo», mi Marron es insegura en el amor, tanto que a veces no puede tomar valor y decir sus sentimientos claro y fuerte._

 _Marron sentirá que podrá adquirir seguridad a través de muchas cosas, bueno eso ya no se cuenta XD. Trataré de hacer la historia no tan larga para que no se me aburran, lectores espero que no se aburran -.- y que les guste la historia._

 _Habrá cosas interesantes y algunos cambios en Trunks en sus actitudes 7u7 porque se sentirá que por Marron ya no hay nada que jugar ya que ella nunca le dice nada. TwT. No hay nada malo XD._

 _Un dato: Trunks siempre trató a Marron dulce por el hecho que ha sido su amiga y una chica que le gusta, pero no significa que sea así realmente la actitud de Trunks quizás tenga su lado seductor (Grito fangirl!)_

 _Bueno, bueno ya mucho Spoiler XD. Aclararé la introducción aquella donde Marron conversa con Tights sobre 17. Aquella conversación es algo que Marron había planeado y llevará a cabo. En el capítulo anterior Marrón lo nombró al comienzo «Trip» espero que lo hayan notado o bueno es que no actualizo hace un mes XD._

 _El próximo capítulo será rápido y culminará el viaje y revelaremos mucho sobre los peligros del viaje._

 _Así que lo terminaré en un día y lo tendrán rápido. Y puedan ver ciertas situaciones Trumar._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen un comentario respecto a la historia pueden dejar su reviews._

 _Gracias por leer, agradezco los reviews anteriores a_ _ **Silvis**_ _este capítulo va dedicado para ti de todo corazón._

 _ **Amigocha**_ _te paso saludando porque sé que amas el Trumar y me sigues, de verdad gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo:'3._

 _¡Y a todos los lectores!_

 _Besos de Bri y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Fragancia

* * *

—Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma—

* * *

VII

* * *

—Al fin llegaste, ya me tenías preocupada—se levantó rápidamente recibiendo a Trunks llegar. Camino hacia él y lo tomó del brazo dulcemente para luego tratar de revisar si este se encontraba bien.

Trunks sonrió, la miró tan dulcemente que ella se sonrojo, no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando vio sus ojos brillando como dos pequeños era su debilidad, y los ojos de el la hacían perder el equilibrio.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, vayamos a fuera debo presentarte algo. Sé que te encantara.

Marron encantada, no dudó ni un instante pues la sonrisa de Trunks dio a conocer que era algo lindo y no sería malo. Salió rápidamente de donde se encontraba refugiada, aun sin importarle estar mojada por la cascada miró hacia afuera muy entusiasmada y solo pudo contemplar a Jaco haciéndole señas desde abajo, y sin más pensar voló rápidamente donde estaba su pequeño amigo para ver la sorpresa que Trunks dijo que le daría.

Y cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue a un par de mujeres con vestidos largos hechos como de vidrio, eran realmente hermosas y eran tan resplandecientes como el planeta donde estaban. Su apariencia era muy humana a excepción de sus orejas, pues la de ella eran puntiagudas, cosa que hacía de notar que no eran de su misma raza.

— ¡Hola, tú debes ser Marron! — la mujer de cabellos cortos y ropa bonita se acercó a ella muy sonriente para saludarla.

—Si…—susurró dudosa.

Trunks poco después aterrizó al lado de la rubia y sonrió entusiasta a las mujeres, Marron sin poder evitarlo regreso la mirada al ojiazul que parecía tener un vínculo fuerte con ellas. Se sentía enojada y ni siquiera lo entendía bien.

—Me puedes explicar Trunks— la voz de ella hacía de notar cierto fastidio.

—Ellas eran quienes nos seguían y cuando tratamos de combatir con ellas tratamos de darles a entender que no éramos amenaza—habló bajando la mirada rascándose la nuca un tanto avergonzado. Las mujeres al escucharlo hablar sonrieron.

—Entonces ella fueron las que rompieron los cables de la nave y por su culpa no podemos regresar—arqueó la ceja algo fastidiada con Trunks.

—Vamos Marron son buenas personas, solo debemos entenderlas.

La rubia resopló, y luego trató de mostrar una sonrisa a las mujeres. Pues era verdad, ella ahora era como la agresiva con ellas ¡Que actitud más rara de Marron! Pero que ha de hacerse si ella estaba celosa, pues no le agradaba la idea de que Trunks estuviera con otras mujeres y así de bonitas y ella se sentía tan fea comparadas con ellas. De nuevo esa inseguridad que la mataba.

—Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran a nuestra pequeña aldea, si no les molesta—la mujer de cabellos negros cortos hablo tan dulce, era una voz demasiado melodiosa que parecía la de un ángel.

Los muchachos asintieron.

—Me pregunto si ustedes me podrían regalar una rebanada de queso, si tienen claro—habló Jaco con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

— ¿Queso? Bueno no sé si sea algo que comamos por aquí, pero puedes probar muchos platillos que se asimilen a eso, si gustas.

— ¿Enserio?—dibujó una sonrisa entusiasta.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

Llegaron al lugar que era una pequeña aldea llena de hermosas mujeres, tanto que Trunks se sentía en un paraíso y los ojos no paraban de mirar a cada una de las que cocinaban y hacían diferentes labores, el lugar era muy bonito de una verde vegetación y estaba decorado por las piedras preciosas del lugar. Cada rincón y cada mujer para Trunks parecían mágicos.

—Idiota…—musitó la jovencita de ojos celestes al ver al joven Briefs como hipnotizado. De un pequeño carraspeó trató de darle a entender de que estaba molesta pero él ni caso le hizo.

—Deberías llevártelo lejos—comentó Jaco a la rubia que estaba como agua para chocolate, de verdad era tan molesto el patrullero de la élite que ya no lo soportaba.

— ¡Tsu! —exclamó una de las mujeres para llamar la atención de su raza. Marron al oírla no evitó quedarse asombrada pues la teoría sobre Jaco era verdad, ellas estaban vivas y aun habitaban ese planeta.

— ¡TENIAS RAZON JACO!—Exclamó alegre, tanto que toda la aldea la oyó dar aquel grito—Lo siento…—susurro muerta de la vergüenza tan roja como un pequeño tomate.

La mujer de cabello negro prosiguió a dar su pequeño aviso, ella era alguien de alto mando porque todas las mujeres mostraban cierto respeto con ella, parecía ser como un tipo de princesa con ropa brillante.

Las mujeres dejaron de hacer sus labores y miraron muy alegres a los nuevos invitados, pero miraron más entusiastas a Trunks que parecía una especie de imán para ellas, el chico de ojos azules ya les estaba llamando la atención de sobremanera a las hermosas mujeres.

—Pensé que ella tenían una reproducción asexual así como algunas plantas—susurró al oído a Jaco algo molesta.

—Pensaste mal, ellas también pueden reproducirse como los humanos por eso también les atrae un saiyajin o un humano o lo que sea que pueda hacerlo—dijo en voz baja algo serio.

Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro blanco de la rubia llamando la atención de Trunks que no sabía que era lo que tanto hablaban al oído aquél par, era un poco directo lo que había dicho Jaco, claro para él era natural pues era un alíen que también le parecía descomunal lo que hacían los humanos para reproducirse.

Marron ni loca le preguntaría a Jaco como se hacen los bebes en su planeta, prefería no hacerlo no quería llevarse un trauma.

—Marron —una mujer rubia de ojos verdes se acercó a Marron seriamente. La sujetó de brazo con una mirada maligna.

—Trunks…—la rubia con la mano izquierda y algo nerviosa logró sujetar fuerte al saiyajin que al instante la vio en aprietos.

Trunks se volteó de golpe y logró reconocer a aquella mujer, ella era aquella que lo había hecho desmayarse y luego secuestrado pleno bosque, aquella mujer había tratado de seducirlo.

* * *

— _¡¿Diablos, que quieres de mí?! —exclamó furioso mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer de labios rojos, que trataba de besarlo._

— _Sabes tú me gustas pero es chiquilla siempre se está metiendo en tu corazón._

— _¡¿Cómo que te gusto, si ni siquiera te conozco?!_

— _Pues me mandaron a que investigue quien había aterrizado en este planeta y cuando te vi me llamaste mucho la atención y desde ahí te he seguido, es que eres tan apuesto—habló mientras acorralaba al joven de cabellos lilas—Te estuve observando en estos días y me di cuenta de que esa tal Marron se está introduciendo a tu corazón como un bicho—y de repente ella apretó los puños al pronunciar el nombre de la rubia hija de Krillin, ella la ponía furiosa—Pero no lo permitiré porque tú me gustas y te daré el privilegio de que hagas lo que quieras conmigo—y como si nada se bajó el vestido lentamente mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, aquel que era casi perfecto._

 _Trunks tragó saliva, y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos observándola, pero luego movió la cabeza a ambos lados y rápidamente empujó a la mujer que cayó al suelo y sin más decir huyó. No podía mirar a otra mujer que no fuera Marron, no podía hacerlo era casi imposible para él._

" _Marron"_

 _Y no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su amiga de la infancia porque ella era la que amaba y ninguna mujer lo haría cambiar de opinión._

* * *

—Tú eres…

—SI y deberías saber que estoy furiosa contigo, pero te perdonare porque sé que estuve mal—se cruzó de brazos soltando a la otra rubia. Marron no pudo evitar mirar a Trunks y a la mujer confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa Trunks? —dijo con aquella mirada dulce que enterneció a Trunks en aquel momento.

—Te lo contaré luego, te lo prometo—la sujetó de la mano fuertemente haciendo que la joven rubia se sonrojara de sobremanera.

—Ahora te pido disculpas y pídeme lo que sea como recompensa—habló con cierto fastidio con cierto tono arrogante.

Trunks contempló a la hermosa mujer con el ceño fruncido y pensó un poco su propuesta, pero al final supo lo que tuvo que pedir y pensó en Marron, en ella que anhelaba más que nada regresar a casa pero para ello necesitaban la piedra hermosa.

—Hay una piedra preciosa y que necesito para un experimento, se llama fuego de Cristal. Aquella sería una buena recompensa.

—Vaya te interesa esa piedra—sonrió—Debo tener un entre mis cosas, te la daré.

La mujer se volteó y se dirigió a una pequeña casita hecha por piedras brillantes, rebuscó entre sus cosas y logró encontrar una. Poco a poco salió con la piedra y se la entregó a Trunks, aquella brillaba demasiado tanto que cegaba, era tan preciosa que podías quedarte contemplándola.

Marron esbozó una gran sonrisa junto a Trunks, haber obtenido la piedra tan fácil era algo que no se lo esperaban, al fin regresarían a casa, después de tanto. Jaco al igual estaba aliviado por fin terminaría su labor y podría regresar a la élite galáctica y podría hablar con su novia respecto a su relación.

¡Qué alegría!

—Bueno me encartaría que se queden a cenar y luego regresen a su campamento. Si gustan es lo menos que podemos hacer por los disturbios que hicimos.

— ¡Si claro! ¿Verdad Trunks? —guiño el ojo a este quien se sonrojó.

* * *

—Vaya ese tal _loip_ era queso, estuvo delicioso—Jaco habló poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca, tan alegre que pareciese que nunca había comido en su vida algo tan delicioso.

Marron agradeció la comida a las Tsu y se dispuso a regresar junto a Trunks y Jaco al campamento y partir sin más rodeos. Trunks estaba tan contento con que Marron estuviera feliz gracias a él, aunque en verdad seria mejor no contarle que paso con aquella mujer porque no quería que ella se enfade con él por ello, por lo menos ahora tenían la piedra.

—Marron…—Trunks tomó del brazo a la rubia mientras caminaban de regreso. Ella lo observó asombrada por su repentino acto, pero el solo le sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa Trunks? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupada por su amigo de ojos azules. Trunks la soltó y comenzó a caminar junto con ella, con una expresión pasiva en su rostro.

—Después de este viaje…bueno yo me preguntaba que…

— ¿Qué haré? —interrumpió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

—Si…

Ella resopló.

—Bueno quizás me vaya lejos un tiempo, tratare de pedirle permiso a mis padres…

— ¡¿Te iras?!

—Le comente algo a Tights sobre _Trip,_ fue hace un par de meses atrás y quizás decida que eso es mejor para mi… ir por allá —con cierto nerviosismo por Trunks se peinó una de sus trenzas algo intimidada. Jaco que hacía a su lado no hablaba ni una sola palabra pues se sentía muy incomodó por la situación de los dos muchachos— Pero prometo regresar, además tu no me acompañaras así yo te lo pida. Porque tu estas al mando de capsule corporación y debes seguir trabajando.

—Tienes razón— suspiró con desgano mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Por unos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo. Trunks se sentía tan frustrado por no poder estar al lado de Marron en su viaje por culpa de la empresa que necesitaba su manejo, y Marron ya lo había decidido iría a Trip con su tío. Serian unas hermosas vacaciones pero sin Trunks.

—Jaco… ¡¿Qué harás tú?! —exclamó la rubia rompiendo el hielo algo entusiasmada.

—Bueno, volveré a mi trabajo y trataré de convencer a mi novia de que nuestra relación si da para más—dijo algo sonriente, al nombrar a su novia.

— ¡Suerte con ella! —le dijo Trunks destilando en su voz cierta picardía hacia el patrullero.

— ¡Y a ustedes dos suerte en su relación amorosa!

Los dos muchachos al oírlo se sonrojaron y se miraron algo avergonzados. La timidez de Marron y cierto carnaval de animales termino afrontándola ¡Eran de nuevo las mariposas y el festival en su estómago!

— ¡Aun no somos novios! — exclamaron unísonos a Jaco que no paraba de reírse a carcajadas. Aquel momento fue algo que divirtió tanto a Jaco y que al igual aunque no querían admitirlo al igual a ambos jóvenes.

Y al final, llegaron al campamento y se dedicaron a ordenar todo y guardar capsula por capsula para regresar a la tierra de una buena vez. Sin avisar las Tsu se presentaron para regalarles unos dijes hechos de una piedra preciosa, y luego se despidieron y se retiraron alegremente.

—Sería bueno que arregles la nave Trunks—habló dulce la rubia que miraba algunos cables sueltos de la nave.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Pero primero suban todo a la nave!

—Está bien, pero termina rápido porque está comenzando a hacer mucho calor por aquí—habló jaco. En un movimiento rápido subió una caja a la nave con algunos alimentos y secó su sudor con una pequeña toalla que rodeaba su cuello.

—Es verdad, la temperatura está subiendo—agitó la rubia su mano para crear un pequeño remolino de viento que la refrescara.

Marron y Jaco se dedicaron a guardar todo en su lugar, y ordenar las capsulas que Bulma les había dado para el viaje, dejaron todo limpio y en su lugar mientras Trunks arreglaba la nave para que este lista de regreso a casa.

Parecía que al fin todo eso terminaría.

" _Aquellos días no regresaran jamás"_

— ¡Trunks ya terminamos! —Gritó Jaco mientras bebía un refresco de lata— ¿Terminaste?

— ¡No, aun no!

Marron sin prestarle mucha atención a Trunks ni a Jaco empacó en su pequeña mochila algunas piedras pequeñas y brillantes para que quedaran de recuerdo de aquel bonito viaje y luego poco a poco se colocó su mochila en la espalda. Le parecía triste dejar el planeta aunque a la vez no, pero era solo por una razón. Miró a ambos lados observando de que nadie la viera, y cuando nadie le prestaba atención fugó volando y ocultando su Ki.

Y voló recorriendo cada bosque, mirando cada lugar y sintiéndose hermosamente libre, sin barreras, y cuando pudo observar el precioso rio de tono rosa, aterrizó emocionada junto a él.

—Aquí fue…—se llevó la mano al pecho y soltó un suspiro largo. Se giró y pudo observar el lugar donde Trunks le había regalado aquel beso, se sintió tan feliz de poder recordar y sentir tan cerca todos sus recuerdos.

Se sentó a orillas del rio, y pudo visualizar aquel hermoso paisaje que la hacía sentir tan feliz, se parecía un poco al paisaje de Kame-House, aquel lugar donde pasaba las tardes porque su papa quería entrenar con el maestro Roshi, y después de esos días regresaban a su casa y ella yacía dormida en brazos de su padre. En aquel entonces solo era una pequeña niña.

Sonrió al recordar y sintió la necesidad de hacer algo antes de partir. Se quitó las zapatillas y se quedó descalza, en un movimiento rápido hundió sus pies en el agua de aquel hermoso rio, brincó, y gritó hasta cansarse, quiso sentirse una niña de nuevo, quiso sentir su corazón vibrar.

Era Marron y ella era así.

No había tiempo ni espacio, solo era ella misma.

Porque debía admitir después de todo lo que sentía.

Con una nostalgia grande en su pecho Marron se permitió mirar por última vez aquel lugar, lo sintió tan lleno de amor y felicidad que era duro partir.

Como un ligero manto cálido una brisa suave la envolvió, le trasmitió tanto que no pudo más que sentirse completa, una sensación que brillaba en alma como cada preciosa de Ónix. Era algo que nunca había sentido que comprendía de amor, nostalgia y alegría.

Y el amor brillaba entre todos los sentimientos y sensaciones.

* * *

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Jaco a la muchacha de ojos celeste que llegaba con una gran sonrisa—Trunks se puso como loco, tanto que aún no termina de hacer nada con la nave.

Marron delante de él, abrió los ojos sorprendida, claramente la situación de nuevo se tornaba incomoda y divertida. Con bastante curiosidad miró a Trunks por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver como este poco a poco se ponía rojo.

— ¡Cállate Jaco! Y además no encuentro porque no funciona esta máquina— y no lo soportó más, Trunks había exclamado furioso y avergonzado con aquellas mejillas tan rojas.

—Bueno ya regresé eso es lo bueno ¿no? —su voz era casi un hilo pese a todo compartía lo que sentía Trunks.

— ¡Vaya mírate estas llena de brillantes, pareces una bola disco! —el patrullero habló de repente cruzando los brazos, mirando de pie a cabeza a la rubia.

— ¡Ya bueno!

Marron frunció el ceño, y se posicionó al lado de Jaco para esperar que el saiyajin termine con la reparación. Pero parecía que él no hallaba la falla, ni siquiera la nave se encendía ¿Pero cómo podía concentrarse con todo lo que hablaba Jaco?

Permanecieron en silencio, solo escuchando los sonidos que hacia Trunks al atornillar y quejarse. Por ahora nadie comentaba nada.

—Date prisa Saiyajin—gruño el pequeño patrullero. Este sentía rotunda impaciencia por la lentitud de la reparación, y aquel calor que los asfixiaba complicaba las cosas, ahora el no estaba para soportar todo ello.

—Me gustaría que te dieras _mucha_ prisa hace mucho calor aquí, no creo poder resistir—la rubia se echó aire con la mano tratando de evitar derretirse por la temperatura.

—Déjame terminar esto, es muy difícil no hayo la falla. Pensé que solo era el cable pero parece que es algo más—un cierto ambiente de tensión los afrontaba, mucho más a Trunks que parecía sentirse muy frustrado aunque no quería demostrarlo.

Marron procuró ser paciente pero algo la detuvo y era la ira e impotencia que el ambiente tenso había provocado.

— ¡Al diablo todo! ¡Yo lo solucionare! —empujó a Trunks hacia un lado y este cayó sorprendido. La muchacha tomó un destornillador y comenzó a ajustar cada uno de los cables y uso ciertas cosas que había aprendido de Bulma cuando se quedaba con ella porque Tights viajaba.

Parecía tener magia en sus manos porque como arte de magia comenzó a reparar rápidamente todos los cables. Trunks sonrió la jovencita rubia parecía tener su carácter después de todo con cierta picardía se acercó a ella.

— ¿Y qué le sucede?

—Le falta un tornillo y solo falta unir estos dos cables, solo es eso.

—Entonces hice todo mal.

—No, no es así solo que te concentraste en los cables de la izquierda pero los arreglaste muy bien, y me has reducido el trabajo. Pero fue gracias a ti si no ahora estuviéramos varados un día más — sonrió dulcemente— ¡Termine!

— ¡Al fin nos iremos!

* * *

Llevaba algunos días preocupada por el estado de Marron, le había comentado tanta veces a Krillin de que aquel viaje era mucho para su hija, que quizás no era tiempo de que ella estuviera lejos de ellos, pero Krillin tan alegre como siempre le decía que ella ya no era una niña, ella ahora era una joven que puede lograr todo.

Krillin confiaba en Marron creía que era lo sufrientemente independiente que podría cuidarse sola, pero para dieciocho no era lo mismo, ella aun la veía como aquella indefensa niña de tres años que necesitaba de ella, pero como juzgarla era tanto el amor de dieciocho hacia sus hija que no podías decir nada en contra de ella porque no había justificación. Era su madre después de todo.

Todo iba bien, el pequeño guerrero había convencido a su esposa de que ella estaría bien y no le pasaría nada en el viaje.

Y ella estaba tranquila.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —un gritó alegre se escuchó por toda la sala. La androide salió disparada de la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a su joven hija con aquella sonrisa tan amplia que la llenaba de emoción.

Corrió y la abrazó, llamó a krillin de un grito y este vino rápidamente a recibirla, había tanta felicidad de tener a su única hija de vuelta recibiéndolos con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Marron cuanta alegría de tenerte de nuevo!

—Si, a mí también me alegra tantos verlos—soltó un suspiro y sonrió tan dulcemente que embelesó a sus padres.

Dieciocho sonrió como siempre lo hacía al ver a su hija, y acarició su mejilla, le parecía tan hermoso tenerla de nuevo en casa, podrían ir juntas al cine, al parque o a pasear todo le causaba tanta emoción aunque no lo demostrara tanto.

—Ya no te iras mas Marron, espero que me entiendas.

—Respecto a eso…—la rubia algo apenada bajo la mirada.

—Marron…

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola lectores, gracias por llegar hasta aquí en este nuevo capítulo. Bueno al fin termine el capítulo 7 y además termine el viaje para darle paso a otras cositas que se vienen y supongo que ya se imaginaran._

 _¡Se viene más trumar!_

 _Este capitulo resolvió algunas cosas del raro capitulo seis XD hay cosas del capítulo anterior que los deben haber dejado con una cara más o menos así: (O_o)_

 _Ya Bri mucha broma XD_

 _Me divertí tanto escribiéndolo, Jajaja lo divertido de todo es porque lo escribí por pedacitos, pues o me daba el tiempo por eso de mis exámenes y tanta cosa. Por eso para tener tiempo siempre presto atención en clases y no se me hace difícil estudiar ¡Pero ya, este no es el tema! ¡Me las arregle y escribí y me divertí!_

 _Y bueno siento que hacer cada capítulo me destreza tantoooo que no puedo pedir vacaciones si puedo escribir Fragancia TwT_

 _ **Respecto al capítulo:**_ _Pues me gusto comenzar de una vez al grano para que no se me aburran con peleas ni nada, hice partes interesantes 7u7. Por ejemplo esa mujer que acosaba a Trunks y se desnudó frente a él, para que Trunks se derritiera ¡Pero no! El ama a Marron y no tiene ojos para otra mujer._

 _¡Digna respuesta de Trunks!_

 _Una parte que me divirtió escribir fue sobre cuando Marron le pregunta a Jaco por que las mujeres se sentían atraídas hacia Trunks si ella son tipo así como algunas plantas al reproducirse y pues Jajaja hubo respuestas medias sonrojadoras Xd._

 _La parte final del capitulo donde Marron llega a casa y 18 le dice que no se vaya pero parece que Marron ya tiene otros planes respecto a un viaje. Y hay tantas cosas que me vuelven loca…_

 _¿Y que dirá Trunks al respecto?_

 _Lo vuelvo a decir ¡Habrá más trumar!_

 _Bueno…bueno…_

 _M despido y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Si tiene un comentario respecto al capítulo pueden dejar sus reviews, se lo agradeceré mucho._

 _Besotes de Bri y hasta la próxima._

 _ **¡Que hayan tenido buena lectura!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama_

* * *

Fragancia

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

—Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma—

* * *

— ¡Gou! Parece que regresé a la normalidad—habló algo desganado, claro había de suponerse que él estaba de ese modo si había vuelto a la rutina. Pronto se sentó en su gran y cómodo sillón poniendo sus pies en el escritorio y acomodando sus manos detrás de su nuca; tan típico de Trunks cuando no había nadie en su oficina observándolo.

De nuevo y como siempre, como debía ser su vida durante su juventud volver a dirigir a la empresa alejado de Goten, de su antigua vida sin control y ahora no paraba de pensar en la muchacha rubia con la que había pasado casi una semana a su lado. Pensar que ella ahora era algo más para él, que su simple amiga de sonrisa bonita había cambiado su vida de otro modo. Y salió de sus pensamientos, escuchó unos pasos rápidos dirigiéndose a su oficina.

— ¡Trunks volviste! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer dar un gritó y sin detenerse ni por un momento tiró la puerta de la oficina para pronto abalanzarse sobre Trunks. Parpadeó repetidas veces para ver si lo que veía era tan real o solo era una sucia fantasía pero ya era demasiado tarde… ella era tan real como él.

El muchacho de ojos azules salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y observó sorprendido a la mujer de cabellos castaños abrazarlo tan fuertemente, claro ella era la muchacha con la que se había acostado repetidas veces algunos meses atrás. Se quedó helado al verla, porque como decirle a la mujer que ahora le succionaba el cuello que realmente el ya no pensaba en ella. Realmente ella no era su novia y a decir verdad nunca lo fueron solo fue una aventura que duró un tiempo, hasta ella misma reconoció que no quería nada formal con él, que solo era una atracción por la intimidad. Pero lo que no entendía era porque ella estaba ahí en su oficina trepándose por su cuerpo como una mona.

—Pensé que te habías ido para siempre—dijo mientras se acomodaba en la piernas de Trunks dándole un ligero beso en los labios—Trunks me dejaste sola, sin amor y estuve tan triste ¡Pero al fin te tengo y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido!

—Eli…

— ¿Y a donde te fuiste Trunks?, no me dijiste nada y te estuve buscando como una loca.

—Bueno, me fui por viajes de negocios—mintió.

Como le diría a la señorita, que se había ido con una chica que siempre le gusto y que ahora significa tanto para el ¿Cómo? En el intento parecía que solo quedaría mentir, pero debía decir la verdad así lo perjudicara tanto. Marron o ella.

¿La atracción o el amor?

 _»El amor_ —se dijo así mismo.

—Pero bueno, ya sabes que yo vine para recibir mi recompensa —alzó la barbilla de Trunks para darle un beso, pero este trató de correrse de ella, pues ella ya no le gustaba, además el estaba enamorado de Marron. No podía besar y acostarse con otra mujer mientras pensaba en Marron, no podía hacerlo.

—Espera Eli — Trunks la miró algo serio y la muchacha de ojos azules estaba realmente confundida, no entendía porque Trunks no aceptaba sus caricias. No era algo normal en Trunks a menos que…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno sería perfecto que te bajaras de mí y te sentaras en aquel cómodo sillón. —ofreció amablemente a la muchachita que enseguida miro el siento y se negó—Para explicarte…

—No, aquí estoy cómoda—se cruzó de brazos algo fastidiada e un tanto infantil, pero Trunks sin más remedio tuvo que aguantarla ahí sentada en sus piernas—Y no sé qué tanto me tienes que explicar.

—Bueno diré que yo… —hizo mímicas con las manos trataba de ser cortés con Eli, no quería que esta lo bofeteara o algo así o que se hiciera un espectáculo. No algo así lo mancharía de por vida y perdería a su lindo ángel—Sabes yo… Bueno lo que pasa es que yo ya no puedo seguir contigo.

Finalmente lo dijo.

— ¿Por qué? —su rostro se tornó opaco, sin sonrisa alguna con tanta confusión ¿Acaso ya no te gusto?

—No bueno… si, es que mira…

— ¡A ya entiendo es otra mujer! ¿Verdad?

—Si…se podría decir que si lo es—esquivó la mirada asesina de la mujer, pues esta debería estar odiándolo, no quería toparse con una mirada de ira rotunda.

—Entonces me cambiaras por otra con la quien de seguro jugaras—su voz tan seria resonó en el lugar.

—Esto es diferente…no quiero jugar con nadie. Esto es algo más serio.

— ¿Entonces me dices que estás enamorado?

Trunks asintió apenado. La mujer soltó una carcajada tan burlona que Trunks se sintió muy ofendido, a claro ella no creía que el estuviera enamorado, pero si lo estaba, estaba muy enamorado. Así como cuando se enamoró de Mai cuando era niño, pero quizás ahora era un poco más fuerte lo que sentía.

— ¡Yo no voy hacer cambiada! —sin limitarse beso a Trunks por sorpresa, lo apretó tan fuerte y lo beso como pudo, Trunks pudo haberla aventado lejos con su fuerza saiyajin pero al final de cuentas era una mujer y debía ser delicado con ella.

Trunks aun mirando a la mujer escuchó un carraspeo, rápidamente se separaron y pudo observar a su secretaria en la puerta junto con Jaco a su lado. De repente sintió como el corazón se le salía con tal fuerza. Jaco estaba ahí, había observado todo ese maldito espectáculo y de seguro se lo diría a Marron ¡Estaba jodido!

Eli se bajó rápidamente de las piernas de Trunks y miró a Jaco algo sorprendida y no evitó hablar.

—Bueno me voy, nos volveremos a ver Trunks —le echó un beso al aire mientras caminaba hacia la salida — ¡Nos vemos te dejo con el enano ese!

—Al igual lo dejo señorito, el señor Jaco quiere conversar con usted — la secretaria sin más decir se retiró algo apenada y como no, si había visto tremendo espectáculo.

Al fin Trunks y Jaco solos.

— ¡Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de esto maldito idiota!—Jaco no evitó hablar respecto a lo que había observado, con la cara llena de ira.

—Esto es…—trató de hablar Trunks algo avergonzado y asustado a la vez.

—Si claro Trunks ¡¿Crees que te creeré?! —se acercó furioso hasta el escritorio de Trunks propinando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

—Mira yo no quería ella me obligó, hay una explicación.

— ¡Una excusa de seguro!

— ¡No!

—¡Sabes Marron siempre ha gustado de ti y ella esta esperanzada a que tú la esperes hasta que ella se sienta completa como para tener una relación contigo, pero ya veo se nota que tu no la esperaras y solo te burlaras de ella!

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Ella me gusta, me ha gustado desde siempre pero nunca lo quise admitir porque nunca creí que me enamoraría de Marron que era como una prima para mí! ¡Lo que siento por ella es fuerte!

— ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —Lo agarró de la camisa dispuesto a tirarle un golpe en la cara — ¡Marron no merece tener un hombre el cual anda acostándose con mujeres mientras la ilusiona! ¡No es justo!

— ¡Si me vas a lastimar por decir la verdad, hazlo! —el saiyajin tomó a Jaco con una mano de su traje.

Jaco miró los ojos de Trunks y sintió un hincón en el pecho y decidió soltarlo con desprecio.

— ¡Para mí Marron vale mucho, es una gran amiga y una gran persona y no merece llorar por un idiota como tú! ¡Pensé que eras diferente Trunks! —Exclamó molesto, con una indignación pero trató de apaciguarse — Había venido porque Marron me pidió que te dé esto—le tiró una capsula que atrapó al instante.

— ¿Qué es?

—No lo sé. Si quieres saber ábrela.

—Si…

Trunks procedió a tirar la capsula, y de ahí lo primero que salió fue una pequeña cajita de madera pintada de color azul, Trunks miró un tanto entusiasmado la pequeña cajita y la tomo entre sus manos.

—Tú no mereces ese obsequio de parte de ella—habló un tanto fastidiado Jaco—ella entusiasmada preparándote un regalo y tu besándote con esa mujer.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo siento! ¡Ahora cállate! —se volteó y procedió a abrir la caja donde lo primero que vio fue un cristal pequeño sujetado a una cadenita y debajo de toda una pequeña tarjeta blanca que decía: _"Para Trunks como recuerdo de nuestro pequeño viaje"_

—Ella también me dio uno—sacó de su pequeño bolsillo un diamante de color lila.

.

.

.

— _¿Qué haces Mar? —preguntó curioso el pequeño patrullero mirando a la rubia puliendo algo brillante._

— _Un recuerdo para ustedes que no me verán por cierto tiempo, para que no me olviden—dio una sonrisa triste mientras bajaba la mirada._

— _Marron…—susurró Jaco conmovido por el acto de la muchacha rubia._

— _Justamente acabo de terminar el tuyo, ven acércate a mí —y con aquella mirada tan dulce y esa sonrisa hermosa le colocó en el cuello a su pequeño amigo aquella piedra preciosa, de esas que había recolectado en su mochila._

 _El pequeño patrullero apretó el dije hermoso en sus manos y regresó la mirada a Marron que seguía tan sonriente como siempre, pero a la vez se veía tan triste aunque lo ocultaba. Sin dejar de sonreír volvió a sus labores y comenzó pulir la piedra azul._

— _¿Esa es para Trunks verdad?_

— _Sí, lo es así de azul como sus ojos—dio una sonrisa tan llena de sensaciones, que hasta el mismo Jaco pudo percibirla._

.

.

.

—Marron…gracias por esto—cerró los ojos y apretó ligeramente la piedra en su mano y soltó un suspiro aferrándose a la ventana de cristal.

Jaco se sentó y espero a que Trunks terminara de ver el obsequio para hablarle, cuando este regresó a mirarlo no hizo nada más que tratar de hacer un acuerdo.

—No le diré a Marron nada de lo que vi.

— ¡¿De verdad Jaco?! —abrazó a Jaco algo entusiasmado.

— ¡Si, ya basta deja de abrazarme! —Hizo a un lado a Trunks —Pero déjame decirte que esto no es por ti es por Marron y solo con la condición y esa es que si realmente quieres a Marron no la hagas sufrir.

—Lo prometo.

.

.

.

Puso en la mesa dos tasas con café caliente, prosiguió a poner en medio de la mesa un libro de color rosa y una pluma de tinta azul. Encendió las luces y regresó la mirada a la mesa donde estaba sentada Marron con una mirada dudosa. Sin poco decir y solo con una sonrisa espero que su pequeña amiga comenzara con la conversación.

—Algo que decirme respecto al viaje Marron—se sentó a su lado y tomo la taza de café entre sus manos. Hubo un silencio, la jovencita tenía la mirada baja y sus manos juntas, parecía que pensaba mucho al respecto.

Tights puso la taza sobre la mesa, y sonrió muy tranquilamente esperando a que Marron se atreviera a confesar, pero parecía que nada la haría hablar. Su sonrisa se borró y solo atinó a mirar a una Marron con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Marron…

—Te contaré porque sé que tú me entenderás—apretó la mano de Tights con una sonrisa que brillaba en medio de la opaca sala.

—Bueno cuéntame.

—Fue una linda aventura, acampamos con Jaco y Trunks, nos encontramos un par monstros pero Trunks y Jaco los derrotaron ágilmente. Luego las Tsu…

Tights abrió los ojos como dos platos y luego agitó la cabeza a ambos lados, era realmente increíble lo que había dicho Marron que no lo podía creer.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que las Tsu siguen vivas?

—Así es, pero son mujeres muy atrevidas—frunció el ceño resoplando desganada. Recordar la hacía ponerse un tanto celosa—Le coquetearon a Trunks en todo el almuerzo. Pero no voy a negar que sean muy buenas…

— ¿Almorzaron con ellas? —preguntó parpadeando repetidas veces.

—Sí. Fue algo rápido donde hubo ciertos disparates—soltó un risita.

.

.

.

— _¡Oh que se ve exquisito! —Marron enrojecida por la deliciosa comida aplaudió entusiasta ante tanto platillo._

 _Un montón de platillos reposaban sobre la mesa junto con un tipo de refresco de multicolor, cada uno preparado por las maravillosas cocineras de la aldea, aquellos que emanaban tan delicioso aroma._

— ¡ _Vaya se ve delicioso! ¡Y mira esté es parecido al Ramen!_

— _¡Calma Marron, no es para tanto!_

— _¡Claro que lo es!_

 _Marron seguía entusiasta te ante tanto deliciosa comida, seguía expectante a que la orden para degustar llegara que no podía más. Y a un lado de ella un Trunks retenido del hambre saiyajin se limitaba a ponerse como un lobo hambriento._

— _¡Pueden degustar!_ —alegremente y con su dulce voz la mujer de cabellos negros anunció el momento en que podrían comer ¡Al fin el ansiado momento llegó!

Jaco y Trunks se tiraron como feroces animales sobre la comida, y arrasaron todo a su paso.

— _¡Compórtate! —con el ceño fruncido algo avergonzada con los dos le pegó en la mano a Jaco que estaba a su lado, este rápidamente se frotó su mano por el golpe._

— _¡Auchh!_

— _Buen par… deberían ser más educados, yo también estaba ansiosa pero tampoco voy a hacer maleducada —fulminó a los dos con la mirada y estos rápidamente se retuvieron a seguir como dos lobos._

— _¿Pasa algo? —preguntó una de las mujeres a Marron. Ella tan avergonzada negó con la cabeza, pues por su culpa estaba en un gran aprieto. Rápidamente y tan educada como siempre Marron comenzó a comer y los dos que habían sido gritados por ella le siguieron el ritmo. Al fin se estaban comportando._

 _Y mientras comían, interrumpiendo una de las mujeres habló._

— _Me gustaría pedirles un favor—con un tanto de vergüenza Mina la mujer de cabellos negros una de las que dirigía a las Tsu habló interrumpiéndolos y haciendo que estos levantaran la mirada._

 _Marron miró a sus dos compañeros que se encontraban confundidos e inquietos por lo dicho. La mujer se levantó de la mesa y prosiguió a enseñarles cinco tipos de gemas. Las colocó sobre la mesa y estas brillaron como las esferas del dragón al estar reunidas._

— _¿Cuál es el favor?_

 _La mujer apretó los labios y suavizó sus cejas, se puso de pie y contempló a los muchachos que ya habían dejado de comer. Pues el favor no era tan fácil._

— _Deben colocar estas cinco Gemas para que florezcan las pequeñas Tsu—sonrió tímidamente._

— _Sabía que esto no era gratis—Jaco se levantó de la mesa y con pocas ganas tomo de improviso las gemas— ¿Quieres ir conmigo Marron?_

 _Marron afirmó sonriente, y sin poco importarle Trunks, tomó su mochila y corrió al lado de Jaco para aventurarse con el pequeño patrullero._

— _¿Qué debemos hacer específicamente?_

— _Nosotras íbamos cada temporada pero ahora un monstro más fuerte que nosotras se apodero del lugar y no podemos hacer florecer a las nuevas gemas que mantienen tan hermoso el planeta. Deben ir a aquella montaña y colocar estas gemas en su respectivo lugar, estas brillaran y harán que nuevas florezcan como rosas; esto indica que la estación ha cambiado._

— _Entendido…Marron vámonos._

— _No sería bueno que Trunks nos acompañara._

— _Marron no te preocupes por el torpe ese, estará bien ¡Míralo! —lo señaló y si, ahí estaba en la mesa comiendo con rapidez, como todos los saiyajin._

— _¡No se preocupen por mí!—Trunks con la boca llena exclamó despreocupado, claro la comida era su punto débil, que caso les podía hacer a sus compañeros si tenía tan deliciosa comida enfrente_

— _Bueno—alzó los hombros y se aventuró con Jaco._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Me dices que te aventuraste con Jaco—la cara de la rubia de cabellos cortos se tornó un tanto burlona. Jaco había sido también su compañero de aventuras e imaginarlo con Marron era muy divertido, era tan gracioso imaginárselo con Marron en una aventura de esa magnitud.

—Si…—sus cejas se alzaron y esta rápidamente colocó sus manos sobre la mesa.

Tights alargó una carcajada.

—Ay, linda Jaco es todo un caos y no sé qué habrá hecho, pero bueno sígueme contando—limpió las lágrimas que había derramado de la risa.

—Mejor te sigo contando.

—Por supuesto mi linda Marron, pero déjame apuntar esto—tomó la libreta rosa y la pluma y atentamente volvió a escuchar.

.

.

.

— _Esta colina está muy empinada, será mejor que volemos._

— _No eso robara la diversión, mejor caminando._

— _Pero…_

— _Está dicho, ahora sube—lo tomó de atrás y lo arrastró consigo para llevarlo a la cima. Pobre Jaco estaba siendo torturado con el solo hecho de poder caminar, pero si era más fácil volar pero Marron como siempre prefería caminar._

 _Caminaron colina arriba Jaco se cayó un par de veces y terminaron todos sucios pero al final llegaron y lo primero que encontraron tal y como lo dijeron era a ese sucio monstro en la puerta de entrada de la puesta de gemas._

 _Los dos caminaron silenciosamente para que este nos lo oyera, se situaron en diferentes lados y pudieron colocar algunas piedras, pero aún faltaban dos y estas estaban tapadas por la espalda de aquel monstro peludo y asqueroso._

— _De verdad es desagradable…_

— _Me parece que aquel monstro es un delincuente, uno de los más buscados por los patrulleros de la galaxia._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Si él es uno de los más buscados por la gran elite galáctica, no sé qué demonios hace aquí pero es momento de enfrentarlo—en voz baja le hablo claro a Marron para que esta se dé cuenta de lo peligroso que era aquel individuo. La empujó e hizo que ella se escondiera detrás de unos árboles para que nada le sucediera._

— _¡Levántate maldito y pon las manos en alto!_

 _Se levantó asustado miro a Jaco que lo apuntaba con su pequeña arma que a pesar de tener una apariencia inofensiva era muy poderosa capaz de hacerte trisas si Jaco deseaba. La bestia miró con una sonrisa malvada a Jaco y parecía ya no tener miedo._

— _Atrévete a dar un paso y…_

— _¡Jaco cuidado! —el gritó de la rubia resonó como eco en el lugar, su amigo había sido tomado del cuello por la bestia para asfixiarlo._

 _El arma cayó al suelo, el pequeño ruido de su caída para Marron fue una bomba._

 _En lentitud, sentía que perdía a su amigo._

 _Marron escondida detrás de los arbustos salió de los arbustos y con miedo en el pecho, pero con tanto valor que poseía, aquella valentía que había heredado de sus padres trato de ayudar a su pequeño amigo de la elite._

— _¡No eres débil Jaco, eres el patrullero más fuerte que conozco! ¡Tú no te rindes!_

 _La bestia la miró con malicia y sin soltar a Jaco la tiró a un lado, esta rodo metros atrás y quedo un tanto debilitada._

— _Ma…Marron —tartamudeó sin aire Jaco, luchando por el por ella logró tomar fuerza y tirarle una patada en el estómago a quien lo había estado asfixiando. Este lo soltó, el golpe que le había propinado el pequeño lo había hecho retorcerse de dolor... Libre al fin Jaco demostró que él era "Jaco el patrullero galáctico" — ¡YO...SOY…JACO UN PATRULLERO DE LA ÉLITE GALACTICA QUE PROTEGERÁ LA GALAXIA CON SU VIDA Y A LOS SERES QUE AMA!_

 _Con toda ira en su pecho, desafiante y sin temerle a nada lo golpeó hasta cansarse, hasta hacer pagar al maldito que le había hecho daño a Marron, aun si moría lo haría pagar. La bestia con dificultad logró ponerse de pie pero de nuevo se desplomó, parecía estar acabado, pero no se rendiría por nada._

— _¡¿Marron estas bien?! —gritó el pequeño desde la lejanía, preocupado por Marron, por su estado._

— _Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien —Marron aun con un poco de fuerza se levantó y se quedó quieta observando como Jaco peleaba con esa bestia hasta derrotarlo, hasta cansarse. Su pequeño amigo se había desecho del monstro para defenderla, él era la persona más valiente que había conocido, Jaco el patrullero galáctico._

 _Tantos recuerdos la afrontaron, hasta el mismo recuerdo de cuando conoció a Jaco en la casa de Bulma porque le gustaba rondar por ahí y de repente él le llamo la atención por lo extraño que era, pero jamás se imaginó que conocería a la persona más valerosa de la vía láctea, que la ayudaría en tanto._

 _El formaba parte de su infancia, adolescencia y formaría parte de su vida por siempre._

… _.._

…

 _»Entonces dices que eres muy valiente._

 _»Así es ¡Y no me importa que no me creas!_

 _»Oye yo te creo porque nadie que sea un cobarde se enfrentaría todos los días con temibles monstros como tú, para mi tu eres mi pequeño valiente y lo serás por siempre "_

… _.._

…

 _Lo golpeó repetidas veces y cuando lo dejo inconsciente y luego como todo un patrullero lo esposo para que cuando llegaran sus compañeros se lo llevaran consigo a la cárcel de la galaxia._

— _Lo hiciste…_

— _Si Marron lo hice —le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia que corrió a abrazarlo._

— _Eres mi héroe—y sin previo aviso le regalo un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Jaco se sonrojara por completo, la muchachita era bonita no había de negarlo y muy dulce con Jaco, un tipo de jovencita que lo haría sonrojar._

 _Rápidamente se apartó de la rubia para dejarla a un lado sonriente._

— _¿Quién eres tu maldito? —la bestia aun débil pudo preguntarle enfado desde donde estaba esposado._

— _Bueno…_

— _¡Ay no! —Marron se palmeó la frente avergonzada_ —No me digas que…

Jaco asintió.

— _Soy… ¡La súper elite escogido! ¡El pacificador de la galaxia! ¡Jaco el patrullero Galáctico! —con un gran orgullo hizo la pose que siempre hacia cuando se presentaba, aquella tan ridícula pero graciosa a la vez. Marron puso los ojos en blanco, claro aquello ya estaba volviéndose una rutina cuando le preguntaban quién era._

— _Ya veo…_

— _Si lo es, ahora Jaco vamos a colocar las gemas en su respectivo lugar—tomándolo de su uniforme la jaló hacia el lugar donde debía ser colocadas las dos últimas gemas—colócalas y mira la magia._

— _Toma una, las colocaremos a la vez—le dio una de las piedras tan sonriente, que aquella sonrisa brillaba en el lugar._

— _Entendido—sonrió la muchachita ojos celestes._

 _Colocando las dos piedras el lugar justamente como se los había dicho Mina; se abrió como una rosa y emitió un brillo tan hermoso, como la escarcha en el hielo y de repente la estación cambio y ahora era un verano. Como el mismo despertar la frescura del lugar no tardó en llegar. Y florecieron gemas idénticas que hicieron resplandecer el lugar._

— _Es hermoso…_

— _Si…_

 _Los dos tan sonrientes como siempre, vieron como el planeta brillaba con todo su esplendor. Poco después una nave de la elite se llevó a la bestia para encerrarlo por algunos crímenes cometidos anteriormente._

 _Y ahora solo era cuestión de regresar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Jaco es tan valiente, desde que yo era una chiquilla lo supe. Siempre hasta el final me protegió, y eso lo hace cuando alguien le importa demasiado, como tú.

—Tights…

Las dos se miraron dulcemente, parecían entenderse tan bien que no había que explicar tanto en cada situación que afrontaba la jovencita hija de Krillin. Ella simplemente era como una madre para ella, era la mejor persona que había conocido en este mundo, el ángel que le enseño a afrontar algunas situaciones, que la guió con una frase de un libro, que la alentó cuando estaba desanimada. Tights la mujer incondicional que estaría con ella por siempre. Su maestra.

— ¿Que aprendiste Marron? —sonrió dulcemente dejando a un lado su libreta, tratando de prestarle todo la atención posible a su pequeña jovencita.

—Bueno, que nada es imposible. Que lo que parece inalcanzable puede llegar a estar tan cerca de ti.

— ¿Quién es Marron?

—Aun no lo sé…

—Lo sabrás pronto. Tenlo por seguro, encuéntrate conócete y acéptate a ti misma.

—Lo haré—dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su café tan sonriente.

— ¿Marron algo más que contarme? ¿Trunks?

Tan sonrojada, recordó todo lo vivido con Trunks en un instante, como el pleno vuelo se sintió en una pequeña nube rosada. Y bajo la mirada tímidamente, es que había tanto que contar que hasta perdería la noción del tiempo si lo contaba, pero con valentía se animó a hacerlo. La vida de ella había dado una vuelta tan rápida, de los sentimientos escondidos hacia Trunks terminaron en la confesión de Trunks.

Que ella por sentirse tan cobarde nunca pudo admitir en frente de él, pero aun no era el momento.

" _Aun no, aún no es el momento"_

—Si…es que—se llevó las dos manos al pecho y suspiró—Trunks me...me regaló un beso.

Y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos celestes brillaron como si en ellos hubieran miles de estrellas brillando, tintitileando rápidamente. Tights soltó la pluma que tenía en su mano y esta cayó al suelo, la sorpresa para la mujer de ojos negros fue tan grande que estaba anonadada.

— ¿En los labios? —preguntó parpadeando repetidas veces.

—Si…

— ¡Santo Dios! —Exclamó abrazando a Marron con todas sus fuerzas— ¿Sabes lo que significa pequeña?

—Que él me quiere.

— ¡Así es y tú también!

—Él no sabe…

— ¿Cómo? —abrió los ojos de golpe soltando a su pequeña aprendiz.

—Él me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero yo jamás le dije nada. Solo me quede muda, porque soy una cobarde y siento que aún no estoy preparada para poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Quiero dejar de ser la niña que le enviaba cartas por debajo de la puerta anónimamente, pero…—sus ojos se humedecieron —aun no puedo, necesito sentirme bien conmigo misma para hacerlo.

—Marron…encuéntrate y veras que todo irá bien. Te encontraras, te sentirás bien y aquella fragancia la encontraras en ti, no lo dudes. Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma. Marron…

— ¡Gracias por animarme!

—Para eso estoy yo, la vieja y confiable Tights.

—De verdad no pareces nada vieja, parece que tuvieras la misma edad que mi tía Bulma.

— ¿Entonces parezco de 54? —alzó una ceja muy sonriente.

—Si…

—Bueno en verdad tengo 64, en pocas palabras ya soy toda una señora pero con el espíritu de una jovencita de tu edad, y que me digas que parezco de la edad de mi hermana me alaga —rio.

—Tights eres increíble.

—Me honras—acomodo sus cabello y sin decir nada más se levantó de la mesa para guardar su libreta rosa en una mochila que tenía el diseño de unos gatos tiernos— ¿Quiere venir conmigo o tienes otros planes?

— ¡Iré contigo!

— ¡Entonces vamos a la Isla de Oomori! —alzó una de las manos tan entusiasta, Tights estaba entusiasmada por llevar a su joven aprendiz a la hermosa Isla donde vivía el viejo Oomori y en aquel lugar donde vivió tantas aventuras.

.

.

.

—Bravo Krilin, ahora dejaras que nuestra hija se vaya con el loco de su tío—bramó la androide un tanto enojada con su pequeño esposo, pues el estaba de acuerdo con que Marron se vaya aventura a la reserva, solo para vivir una aventura.

—Ay, vamos dieciocho ella ya es grande, no creo que le vaya a pasar algo además allí está su tío androide que la cuidara.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos enfadada, procuró hacerle entender a su esposo que su niña debía permanecer con ellos porque irse ahora no era el momento.

—Créeme que tengo miedo de que le pase algo, pero está bien la dejare ir…—resopló resignada, dejaría ir a su hija a la reserva para que conviva con animales y con su tío que de seguro le enseñaría a disparar un arma, pero al fin y al cabo como dijo su esposo ella ya era grande y además estaría en buenas manos.

—Oh, dieciocho es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar, eres al fin y al cabo la mejor esposa y madre del mundo—dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta como cuando era muchacha se sonrojara. Y luego él se fue como siempre a trabajar y ella se quedó con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro—Cuídate mi Krillin…

.

.

.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola lectores ya actualice como lo prometí, no sé qué hice aquí pero bueno, discúlpenme por todo. Ante todo y seré breve discúlpenme por las brutadas que hago por la historia por todo esto T_T_

 _Disculpen por desvalorizarme de este modo, pero ando mal._

 _Bueno quiero hablar del fic para los que no han leído Jaco el patrullero Galáctico…En primer lugar la Isla de Oomori es el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia de Jaco y Tights con el viejo Oomori, un anciano como el maestro Roshi pero que no es pervertido. Así que decidí para hacer esto mejor Tights lleva a Marron con el viejo Oomori para que lo conozca._

 _Dije que habría más trumar lo habrá pero con calma, lo esencial es la relación de Tights, Jaco y Marron. Creo que eso es._

 _Pero en este capítulo hubo más Jamar XDDDDD (o.O) Y me súper encanta la idea de esa amistad tan fuerte entre Marron y jaco, seria parecida a la de Tights y Jaco que no se rompe con el paso del tiempo. Awww me encorazona todo esto._

 _Juro que estoy muriendo con este fic, porque se me esta haciendo difícil llevarlo por los dos rumbos, soy alguien que todo se me complica y lo siento, siento mucho que este fic no haya sido lo que muchos esperaban, de verdad de corazón lo siento tanto. Quiero que les guste pero a veces no se puede o no me sale y eso me duele. Estaba pensando en eliminarlo en hacerlo de nuevo, pero ya no sé lo que quiero hacer, y me siento tan insegura como Marron respecto a mí misma y he tomado una decisión._

 _Quiero seguir lo que empecé y terminarlo para mí, para sentirme bien conmigo misma. Para ser yo misma siempre y comprendo si no les gusta pero es mi historia y yo soy feliz con lo que hago, porque este fic es uno de mis sueños, es una de mis ideas que tuve desde hace tanto… creo que tenía menos edad cuando se me ocurrió esto pero se me fue de las manos es casi como_ _ **Entre el cielo y el infierno**_ _un fic que planteo y lo tengo en la mente y quiero escribir con todo el corazón. Ese esta en mis futuros proyectos pero no digo nada más._

 _Fragancia representa inseguridades y cosas mías, pero bueno estoy mejor y me alegra si alguien se pasó por aquí a leer. No podría decir más porque lloraría._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar, yo muy gustosa responderé. Gracias por leer esta nota de autor que se desvió a lo personal. XD_

 _ **Gracias por leer, muchos Besos de Bri.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _Fragancia_

* * *

 _IX_

* * *

—Date la oportunidad de encontrarte contigo misma—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _La Idol "Tuyico" fue descubierta en nuevo amorío…—el viejo apagó la televisión algo fastidiado— ¡Ya nada es como antes!—bramó mientras se dirigía a la cocina._

 _Camino despacio con las manos en los bolsillos, miró por la ventana de la cocina y pudo apreciar la hermosa vista de su Isla, sonrió de medio lado y luego con apuro apagó el fuego de la tetera que yacía hirviendo. Con un paño húmedo la tomó de la aza y vertió un poco del agua con cuidado a una taza de porcelana con diseños de hojas secas, luego dio un pequeño brinco sacando de uno de sus reposteros una lata que contenía hojas de naranja._

 _La humeante bebida estaba lista, era perfecto como para acompañarlo con tostadas con mantequilla. Y aun más embelesado por el aroma de su tacita de hojas de naranja fue hasta su cocina y tomó la caja de tostadas. Regresando unos centímetros por haberse olvidado de la mantequilla, vislumbró por la pequeña ventana una nave aterrizar, el logo de capsule Corporación llamó su atención de sobremanera._

— _Tights…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

De un brincó rápido Marron bajo de la nave y luego poco después más calmada bajo Tights sonriente mientras saludaba al viejo Oomori a la distancia, a quien había visto mirando por la ventana.

Marron muy sonriente comenzó a mirar cada lugar de la Isla y no era de mentir era muy linda y cálida.

—Es muy linda _—_ le dijo a Tights mientras caminaba por el rocoso lugar.

—Lo es, realmente es una Isla muy preciosa y hay muy bellos recuerdos de mi juventud aquí _—_ sonrió llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Oomori viendo al par de rubias y sin reconocer a la que estaba al lado de Tights, salió de su casa para ir a ver de quien se trataba. Al principio pensó que la visión le había fallado porque sentía que estaba viendo doble, pero al acercarse con más calma y examinar a ambas, eran un tanto diferentes.

—Vaya anciano ha pasado un tiempo desde que no nos vemos—cruzándose de brazos la rubia de cabellos cortos le sonrió al viejo que parecía algo desconcertado con la joven rubia que la acompañaba.

— ¿No me digas que es tu hija? —preguntó mirando a Marron detenidamente. La celeste rápidamente se puso un tanto nerviosa por el comentario. Tights solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

—Oomori usted sabe claramente que yo no tengo esposo y mucho menos hijos. Ella es mi dulce aprendiz es hija del amigo de Bulma, Marron.

—Ah, entiendo. Por un momento pensé que tenías una hija escondida, se parece un poco a ti —habló poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda—Mucho gusto Marron.

Haciendo una pequeña referencia Marron saludó a Oomori. La jovencita se sintió al instante muy cómoda de estar en aquel lugar, era como si ya hubiese estado ahí antes; por supuesto eso le agradaba mucho. El viejo un tanto apresurado les dijo que entraran a la casa, para conversar con mayor comodidad, no había visto a Tights hace un tiempo así que había mucho que charlar.

La casa de la Isla era agradable, parecida a un poco a Kame House pero más grande. Decorado por algunos cuadros en la pared de pinturas de animales y plantas multicolores e incluso había una fotografía donde estaba Tights mucho más joven, con el cabello largo decorado por una pañoleta de color roja, al lado Jaco sonriente y un tanto serio al costado, Oomori. Esa fotografía sí que era muy linda, Marron sonrió al verla, era aquella etapa que Tights tanto le había contado. Y había más, una donde Jaco estaba con Bills, era un _Selfie,_ y a su costado una fotografía mas donde Jaco estaba con su novia, debía ser esa chica de la que tanto le había platicado Jaco.

—Oomori, ¿Dónde está Katayude? —preguntó Tights llamando la atención de Marron que miraba algo concentrada algunas cuadros. Esta volteó a mirar a Thigts que estaba sentada en un sofá algo relajada.

—Se fue a la cuidad a hacer un encargo, pero volverá en un par de días.

— ¿Katayude? —preguntó Marron algo curiosa. No quería ser entrometida pero de verdad, sentía haber leído algo sobre él, en una de las libretas de Tights de casualidad y quería saber quién era.

La rubia de ojos negros, la miró algo nerviosa por su pregunta. Y agachó la mirada, sin embargo Oomori sí quiso responderle.

—Es un agente, que al principio que estaba encargado de desalojarme de aquí, pero luego por cosas así se volvió un amigo cercano, supongo que no lo conoces pero ya tendrás oportunidad. Además es muy bueno en las labores domésticas—le susurró al oído a la celeste que solo atinó a soltar una risita.

—Es un amigo—sonrió tomando asiento en una pequeña silla de madera.

—Si y le tiene gran cariño a la Isla.

—Oye Tights hablando de amigos… ¿Dónde está Jaco? —preguntó el anciano mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no veía al pequeño patrullero, así que tenía curiosidad por su ubicación.

— ¡Se fue a hacer un encargo!—la rubia de ojos celestes exclamó algo nerviosa. Pues era de notarse ella había enviado al pequeño patrullero a darle aquella caja a Trunks.

Tights miró divertida a Marron que estaba un tanto nerviosa, de seguro seria porque le dirían que es una explotadora por pedirle a Jaco quien debería estar trabajando que le envié un regalo a Trunks. La mujer de cabellos cortos se cruzó de piernas y miró intrigada a Marron que no paraba de fingir tranquilidad.

Antes de que muchacha pueda hablar Oomori interrumpió a las dos ofreciendo una bebida, ambas aceptaron gustosas. Oomori al igual que ellas tomo asiento y se dedicó a charlar con ambas.

.

.

.

.

Después de haber salido de la oficina de Trunks, quería hacer algo antes de ir a la oficina galáctica y eso era simple ir en busca de queso y leche para llevar. Caminando rápidamente se adentró al corazón de la cuidad donde habían muchas tiendas y mucha gente transitando, algunos al ver a Jaco quedaban boquiabiertos porque era un ser extraño, claramente a Jaco poco le interesaba.

"Lácteos a los mejores precios"

El letrero brillante llamó la atención del patrullero que rápidamente entró a la tienda multicolor, el lugar era grande con muchas personas atendiendo que tenían un sombrero raro, era una especie de botella de leche con ojos animada. Jaco acercándose a una de las muchachas que atendía pudo observar que esta mantenía una gran sonrisa, de esas cálidas.

— ¿Qué deseas niño?

— ¿Niño? ¡Yo soy un niño! —exclamó enojado, haciendo que la joven de trencitas se asustara un poco.

—Entonces…es un joven—susurró confundida.

—Bueno…Solo deseo un trozo de queso y una botella de leche.

La jovencita sacando de una nevera pequeña, tomó una botella de leche y poco después un trozo de queso mediano, ambos los colocó en una bolsa de papel y se los entregó a Jaco. Que entusiasmado por las delicias le dio unos diez billetes y luego se fue sin reclamar su cambio. La muchacha trató de seguirlo pero fue en vano este había desaparecido volando. Se suponía que solo podía volar una vez, y si fuera en caso de emergencia pero aquello lo era porque debía darse mucha prisa.

Mientras el pequeño patrullero sobrevolaba el lugar para ir en busca de su nave, su intercomunicador, aquel que se encontraba en su oído sonó, apretó el pequeño botón y trató de contestar.

— ¿Qué sucede Marron?

— ¡A que no sabes dónde estoy!

—Marron no estoy para tus juegos, necesito ir a mi planeta de inmediato, tengo un asunto pendiente con…

— ¡Estoy con el profesor Oomori, en su Isla!

— ¿QUÉ?

—Sí, Tights me trajo ya que tú nunca te dignaste a hacerlo, pero bueno no te he llamado para presumir —ella rio—Quería decirte sobre…

—Sobre la caja…Claro se la di a Trunks y está muy feliz.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Marron arrastrando de adelante hacia atrás su pie en el suelo sonrió dulcemente. Aun solo lo único que pudo contestarle a Jaco fue unas simples gracias y luego rápidamente colgó para regresar a donde estaba Tights con el Oomori. Se había escapado de su conversación, solo para preguntar por la caja pero eso no quitaría que aquel día se iba a divertir mucho en la Isla.

Caminando lentamente se apresuró a llegar a la casa, alzando una cortina de tiras hechas con pequeñas sogas y piedritas marinas de colores visualizó lo vacío que estaba el lugar, ya no había nadie en el la sala. Apresurada por saber dónde estaban recorrió la casa que por cierto era muy bonita pero al fin de cuentas no encontró nada.

Saliendo por una pequeña puerta vio la atestada y pequeña Isla de frondosos arboles y elevaciones y el mar azul. Sin saber dónde estaban solo pudo usar su única estrategia, el Ki. Hallándolo supo que estaban por algunos arbustos no tan lejos y comenzó a caminar, mirando lo bonito que era el lugar. Cuando llegó vio a Oomori quien miraba una tumba en compañía de Tights. El anciano tenía una expresión tranquila, y miraba con cierta seriedad aquella tumba que tenía alrededor un jarrón de cerámica lleno de margaritas y violetas.

La rubia de cabellos cortos solo sonreía tímidamente mientras el abuelo susurraba ciertas palabras, desde la corta distancia Marron podía ver aquella escena que parecía conmovedora.

Acercándose lentamente y colocándose al lado de Tights miró la escritura de aquella tumba en la que decía _"Gran esposa y amiga"_ Marron observó al anciano mirarla serio.

—Es mi difunta esposa—el anciano señalo la tumba, luego se puso en cuclillas ante ella, acariciando las letras que habían sido talladas —Ella falleció hace mucho por el error de unos de mis asistentes, yo me salve con algunos rasguños, pero aun así murió mucha gente.

—Lo siento mucho Oomori…—habló Marron apenada.

—No te preocupes, ahora sé que está en un lugar mejor.

—Bueno… que les parece si mejor vamos Oomori para que Marron conozca un poquito más del lugar, ella quería conocerlo hace mucho y créeme que la intriga demasiado —viendo la situacion y tratando de querer alegrar el momento triste y quiso cambiar la conversacion, era lo unico qur podia hacer eso era mucho mejor—¿No te molesta?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero será mejor tú le hagas el Tour porque yo tengo terminar de arreglar la cafetera que se malogró la semana pasada y terminare un nuevo invento, así que estaré en la casa si me buscan — el viejo poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda, lentamente comenzó a caminar— ¿Tights te quedaras este mes aquí o estarás en capsule?

—Me quedare a vivir aquí, creo que no volveré a capsule en un buen tiempo. Le llamare a Bulma y le diré que renunció al proyecto, de verdad esas cosas no son para mí—la rubia se cruzó de brazos dejando al viejo y a la jovencita boquiabiertos.

— ¿CÓMO? Pero no puedes abandonar el proyecto mi tía Bulma necesita tu experiencia en el espacio para poder completar su experimento, además la piedra que trajimos no pudo haber sido en vano—habló Marron algo desesperada por lo que pensaba que sucedería.

—Marron todo estará bien, recuerda que Bulma es muy inteligente podrá ella sola, pero créeme que si ella de verdad necesita a alguien tengo a la persona indicada para ello.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Oomori un tanto sorprendido por la situación.

—Es obvio que Marron, y ella no podrá negarlo sé que te atrae mucho la ciencia y eres muy inteligente; tienes experiencia en el espacio, poca pero lo suficiente. Yo no podría ayudar mucho a Bulma ya sabes que lo mío es escribir no estar investigando y construyendo. No es lo mío y nunca lo será.

Marron paralizada contemplando como Tights por indeterminables segundos, quiso caer desmayada, no creía ser capaz de llevar algo con Bulma que era muy inteligente, quizás su nivel que había alcanzado en sus investigaciones mientras leía no era capaz de afrontar ni una de las situaciones que podía plantearle Bulma. Creía no estar preparada, estaba insegura al respecto.

La maldita inseguridad que siempre la hacía no querer moverse ni un ápice.

—No…—susurró Marron, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

Oomori vio como la jovencita se retraía en su propia burbuja, vio cierto miedo en ella. Parecía que nada de lo bueno que había hablado Tights sobre ella le había dado ganas de aceptar su propuesta, intrigado por las reacciones solo trato de intuir lo que le sucedía.

— ¿Por qué no? —Frunció el ceño mirando con sus ojos negros a Marron que había suavizado las cejas y puesto su mano cerca de su boca pensativa— Vamos anímate, quizás puedas ayudarla de mucho y te podría enseñar muchas cosas. Y podrías investigar sobre la piedra que trajeron, creo que se llamaba Fuego de cristal si no mal recuerdo.

—Quiero pensarlo…

—Claro, pero que sea pronto, porque Bulma comenzara con la investigación en un par de meses y no quiero que ella tenga algún retraso—sonrió— ¿Y qué piensa usted Oomori?

—Seguiré mi trabajo, adiós.

—¡Oomori!—exclamó Tights molesta mientras el viejo seguía caminando sin prestarle atención.

—Vaya parece que no nos escuchó ¡Que viejo para más raro! — habló Marron mientras se quedaba observando como el anciano se alejaba.

—Siempre lo fue— la rubisa de ojos negros soltó una risita.

Y ambas comenzaron a reír sin parar, el ambiente se había tornado muy alegre para ambas. A pesar de aquella propuesta.

.

.

.

El viejo subió por las pequeñas escaleras a su casa, se sacó las sandalias y entró a la habitación donde había una pequeña mesa llena de cables y destornilladores y ahí la cafetera desarmada. Jaló la silla, se sentó y procedió a hacer lo que debía haber hecho un par de días pero por problemas de una gripe no pudo resolver.

Antes de poder comenzar el teléfono sonó, el viejo frunció el ceño algo fastidiado, como era posible que no pudiera terminar su trabajo porque alguien quería hablar. Se levantó de golpe de la silla y camino hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono, y contestó rápidamente.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Oomori?

—El mismo ¿Qué pasa Jaco?

—Vaya anciano sí reconoce mi voz.

—Sí, esa voz tan chillona nunca la olvidaría.

— ¡Oomori no juegue conmigo! ¡Estoy en un lio!

— ¿Cuál? ¿Qué paso?

—Una androide me va a matar, porque su hija no parece.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Jaco?

— ¡De Marron! No sé cómo demonios su madre tiene mi número pero me llamo y quiere que le de la ubicación de su hija que anda desaparecida desde la mañana y no llegó a almorzar como lo prometio—hizo una pausa algo nervioso— Su madre es peor que Bulma, yo sé dónde está pero no quiero que Marron se moleste conmigo y me mate como su madre lo haría conmigo.

—Dile a su madre la verdad, no te hagas tanto problema y háblale con calma de seguro lo entenderá.

— ¡ELLA ME MATARA! —Exclamó haciendo que Oomori se aleje del teléfono para no quedarse sordo por ello— ¡ES UNA MAQUINA DE MATAR Y ME HARA TRIZAS!

—Exagerado, apuesto que lo entenderá.

Jaco resopló resignado, no le quedaba nada más que decirle la verdad a la androide que estaba preocupada por su hija, pero bueno era mejor afrontarlo y decirle a Oomori que le digiera a Marron que su madre solo quería hablar con ella. Y que encendiera su teléfono porque su madre la había estado llamando como ochocientas veces.

—Sabe Oomori dígale a Marron que encienda su teléfono, porque su madre necesita hablar con ella. O que la llame.

—Cálmate le diré, muchacho.

.

.

.

Marron observaba el mar, parada en el pequeño puerto observaba con detenimiento como las aves volaban cerca de ella y la brisa fresca la rodeaba. Las nubes blancas el sol radiante, era un bonito lugar. A su costado Tights con las manos a la cintura observaba con el mismo detenimiento el cielo.

—Es muy bonito Tights, es tan precioso estar aquí y solo estado una hora y no puedo creer lo maravilloso que es —sonrió alzando las manos al cielo muy alegre—Es diferente a Kame House, es mucho más divertido estar aquí, hay muchas paz y lugares que recorrer volando.

—De verdad me alegra que te guste, sobre todo que te hayas llevado muy bien con Oomori.

—De verdad este lugar me gusta mucho aunque me causa mucha curiosidad aquel edificio—señaló la gran plataforma elegante que se encontraba mucho más lejos que la casa del anciano, era un especie de edificio que tenía pintado arriba Capsule Corporación

—Ah, pues eso al principio era ruinas pero ya sabes invertí algo de dinero para convertirla en mi oficina y ahora mis cosas de trabajo las hago ahí, nada mal. Oomori usa el sótano de aquel para guardar sus viejos repuestos de la máquina del tiempo que falló, aunque ahora cuando recuerda todo lo que fracasó se ríe de ello. Pero que Bulma del futuro la haya creado lo alegra mucho, eso le da a entender quizás estuvo muy cerca—habló mientras sonreía de medio lado observando con detenimiento la jovencita que estaba a su costado.

De repente un gritó llamó la atención de ambas, haciéndolas voltear a mirar hacia la casa. El anciano estaba haciendo señas para llamar a ambas que lo miraron confundidas, porque no entendían muy bien.

— ¿Qué pasa? —poniendo las manos, una al costado de cada lado de su boca la joven rubia gritó para que el anciano pueda oírla.

— ¡Acércate Marron!

Ella acercándose al anciano rápidamente y dejando a Tights atrás pudo llegar y hablar con él, que parecía algo preocupado.

— ¿Si?

—Dice tu madre que enciendas tu teléfono que te ha estado llamando—le dijo el anciano mientras trataba de encender un puro que tenía en sus labios.

— ¡¿Mi mamá?¡

Marron se quiso desmayar en aquel momento, claro había recordado que había pagado su teléfono después de haberle marcado a Jaco porque ya no quería que nada la interrumpiese, y ahora estaba en problemas por sus tonterías, de verdad esto era para llorar pero ahora lo que más quería era que su madre le diera permiso para quedarse a dormir ahí, de verdad le encantaría quedarse aunque sea un par de días antes de irse a Trip.

— ¡Oomori présteme su teléfono! —exclamó ansiosa mientras daba ciertos brinquitos angustiados.

—Claro, está allá.

— ¡Gracias!

Sacándose las zapatillas rápidamente entró a la casa y se dirigió a donde estaba el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesita hecha de vidrio, algo delicado al parecer y apretando con cierta dificultad los números pudo marcarle a su madre. Estaba algo ansiosa, de seguro con ello su madre la reprendería y no la dejaría quedarse pero debería intentarlo.

—Hola mamá.

—Marron, hija estaba preocupada por ti. Me dijiste que te irías con Tights, pero solo quería avisarte que acabo de hablar con Diecisiete.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó aliviada—Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo porque había apagado mi teléfono.

—Lo estaba pero claramente ya no puedo hacer nada contigo al fin y al cabo te estas volviendo más liberal y ya no eres una niña, ya vas a cumplir diecinueve. Aunque creo que se me fue la mano con Jaco— la voz de la mujer se tornó un tanto bajita.

— ¡Mamá!

—Lo siento, pero de verdad el me hizo enojar—frunció el ceño—Pero prometo pedirle disculpas. Pero bueno…me hablo Diecisiete y me dijo que puedes ir cuando desees siempre y cuando no termine el verano.

Marron soltó una risita. Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ir a Trip, seria una visita demasiado linda para ella, podría ver a sus primos y a su tío. De verdad sería una experiencia única.

Lo había hablado con sus padres meses atrás, mas ellos casi no le prestaron atención porque pensaron que al final ella se olvidaría de ello. No contaron con que Marron ya lo tenia planeado, y que iría cueste lo que cueste. Y cuando llegó el verano Marron se los volvió a repetir, ella iría.

—Me alegra mucho que mi tío este feliz con que yo vaya—sonrió.

—Si, esta muy entusiasta— Dieciocho río —Bueno te dejó, iré a visitar a Bulma.

Marron sintiendo que era la oportunidad correcta para decirle sobre su estadía en el lugar. Seria una buena oportunidad para aprender algunas cosas.

—Mamá quisiera decirte algo—apretó su blusa algo nerviosa.

—Dime…te escucho.

—Estoy con Tights en la Isla del profesor Oomori y quería saber si podría quedarme un par de días aquí. No sé si te molestaría.

Un silencio profundo la arribó, Marron tragó saliva algo nerviosa y solo pudo esperar una respuesta. Pero había un silencio algo terrorífico. Y de repente su madre habló — Esta bien Marron quedate, solo te doy permiso porque sé que estas en buenas manos con Tights. Pero solo unos días luego regresas a casa para que empaques antes de irte con Diecisiete.

Marron dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no paro de saltar en el mismo lugar. Estaba muy feliz, podría quedarse un par de días y aprender mucho en aquel lugar, con el profesor Oomori y Tights. Seria una estadia agradable.

—¡Gracias mamá! le diré a Jaco que vaya por algunas cosas mias a casa— habló la celeste, emocionada por la afirmativa de su madre.

—Dile que venga rápido que le tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?

—Hablale, sería una buena excusa para pedirle disculpas—el tono de voz de la androide se tornó cálido.

—Claro le llamaré, y le diré. No te preocupes mamá por ello. Adiós, te quiero mucho.

—Yo también, cuidate— ella colgó, y Marron sonriente por la noticia dio un pequeño grito. Parecía un hermoso sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

Corrió hasta la entrada de la puerta, se puso rápidamente sus zapatos y salió despegada hacia el muelle donde Tights las esperaba con una expresión tranquila y serena al lado de Oomori, que conversaba muy serio con ella.

Corriendo a donde estaban ambos con aquella gran sonrisa, de esas que contagiaba alegría extrema. Se prometió ser muy tranquila al decirle al profesor Oomori que quería quedarse quien casa y que cuidaría de los mininos que rondeaban el lugar y haría algunas tareas del hogar, le diría aquello para que él la dejen quedarse.

—Profesor Oomori…—con la voz algo nerviosa trató de hablarle al viejo—Quiero quedarme un par días aquí, sé que es algo apresurado pero me encantaría mantener una estadia aquí. Es un bonito lugar con el cual podría aprender mucho en mi proyecto "Marron"—agitando sus manos, tratando de hacer una presentación agradable le dijo al viejo que solo atinó a alzar un ceja sorprendido por lo dicho.

Tigths esbozó una sonrisa ligera, mirando con dulzura a la jovencita que le pedía al anciano que le permitiera quedarse. Vaya a pesar de todo Marron, para ciertas ocasiones era decidida y claro siempre y cuando la ayudaran para aprender algo de su vida.

—Por favor profesor, seré de gran ayuda. Sé hacer labores domesticas, criare a sus gatos y la casa parecerá un ¡diamante!

Oomori se quedó atónito y luego rápidamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa, le parecía grandiosa la idea de que se quedara, hace mucho que no había alegría en el lugar desde que Tights había dedicado su espacio a escribir mas seguido, tener a la muchacha ayudaría mucho a Katayude que estaba muy ocupado.

—Quedate, pero siempre y cuando no hagas alboroto como Jaco— le dijo soltando una risita y el humo del puro.

—Bien Marron, me alegra mucho que te quedes la pasaremos muy bien—sonrió la rubia de ojos negros.

Marron sintiendo una alegría inmensa en su pecho,y luego apresurándose llamó a Jaco rogándole que vaya a su casa por sus cosas, no fue fácil al principio porque él se negó. Marron le insistió y claro él cortésmente le dijo que si,si pues no podía negarse ante ella. Al igual le dijo que si le pasaba algo ella seria la culpable. En ese caso Marron solo soltó una risita algo divertida. Su Madre no era malvada, jamás le haría daño a Jaco, mucho más sabiendo que su hija lo adoraba.

Marron dispuesta a ganarse mucha la voluntad y esperando a que Jaco llegara con las cosas, entró a casa y visualizó a Oomori luchando con la cafetera, parecía que algo fallaba. Marron sabia que el viejo era muy inteligente, pero a veces algunas cositas le fallaban.

—Dejeme ayudarlo—acercandose al anciano tomó la cafetera y en un rápido movimiento comenzó a arreglar con unos viejos cables las cafetera.

Oomori sorprendido por su actitud, y feliz a la vez solo contempló la habilidad de ella para arreglar y de verdad ella lo hizo muy rápido, tanto que dejó al anciano boquiabierto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Marron?—preguntó sin parar de mirar la cafetera que Marron había arreglado y por cosas así él no había podido hacer.

—Bueno, tengo Dieciocho —respondió algo confundida por la pregunta del profesor Oomori.

—Eres muy joven, y tienes mucho potencial para arreglar cosas y veo que eres muy inteligente, sabes mucho sobre animales y plantas por lo que me dijo Tights.

La muchacha algo sonrojada y apenada por el alago se cruzó de brazos algo tímida frotando con su mano su brazo.

—Bueno, leo mucho y por eso tengo mucho conocimiento. Leí muchos libros sobre Ciencias, seria mas precisa si le digo que me lei casi todos los libros de la biblioteca de la capital. No quiero ser soberbia pero es cierto—agachó la mirada.

—Vaya se nota que te gusta mucho leer.

—Si, además he leído todo los libros de Ciencia ficción de Tights ¡Me parecen maravillosos! ¡Ella escribe precioso!—exclamó.

Oomori girando hacia Marron en su silla la vio entusiasmada por el tema de los libros. Si que era una chica con mucho talento, tenia bastante potencial para ser una gran científica.

—¿Te gusta la ciencia?

—Si, me gusta mucho.

Oomori acariciendo su barbilla y analizando la situación, vio a una joven científica en crecimiento.

—¿Te gustaria ser mi aprendiz en estos días?

Marron rápidamente aceptó afirmando con la cabeza, y feliz por ello abrazó al anciano y luego se fue saltando como una ardilla, feliz de haber encontrado su nuez.

—Vaya muchachita—rio el anciano—Ya que ella arreglo la cafetera, seria bueno comenzar con mi nuevo proyecto.

.

.

.

Jaco caminaba lentamente hacia la nave con la boca hecha agua por la caja de lácteos que traía consigo. Dieciocho le había dado las cosas de Marron, este las guardo en la nave y poco después al regresar para despedirse Dieciocho le entregó una caja con lácteos como un signo de disculpas.

» _Fui muy dura contigo, pero mira todo esto es para ¡ti!—Le dijo la androide al entregarle la caja de color lila._

Vaya en sí, el no habría creído que la madre de Marron, fuera tan buena como para darle aquello. Pero claro Marron tenia un gran corazón y era gracias a su madre, era claro después de todo ellas eran las mejores personas. Jaco sonriente subió a la nave, para dirigirse a la Isla donde se encontraban sus amigos.

.

.

.

La rubia de cabellos cortos se concentraba escribiendo en su laptop, y al igual veía a Marron a la distancia parada en el muelle contemplando el mar que brillaba en el atardecer, buscando tanto en tan poco.

Brillante, radiante le recordaba tanto a ella.

Tights hacia apuntes de algunos documentos, que había dejado abandonado para su nuevo libro, quería que tuviera muchas cosas sobre ella, mas o menos que revelara algunos secretos de su juventud.

» _Fragancia—_ balbuceó nostálgica al encontrar entre sus viejos archivos una especie de reseña que llevaba aquel título.

 _«Buscaré, atesorare y reiré cuando pueda extender mis alas, sin problemas ni limitaciones, sin ocultarme tras una mascara pintada de negro, aquel negro oscuro que me encierra y crea una cápsula donde yo no soy feliz._

 _Pero aquel día…cuando vea el sol brillar junto a mí, junto a la pluma de tinta azul que escribe mi camino, que dibuja entre el paisaje lo imposible. Yo seré libre, cumpliré cada promesa tallada en mi corazón, y pintada de dorado._

 _En aquel entonces sabré quien soy, no habrá dudas en mi, y sabré el siempre significado de toda mi vida._

 _Y aquello que me hace única…_

 _Mas cuán sonría y llore a la vez sabré que encontré mi fragancia. El simple significado de mucho._

 _Lo que siempre me hará resplandecer._

 _Entre poco y mucho._

 _Siempre estará ahí._

 _Con miedo o con valor._

 _Encontraré mi Fragancia. »_

Sus ojos negros resplandecieron mas que el mismo sol en aquella tarde. Ver sus preciados escritos de cuando tenia quince años era como sentir pasar toda su vida por sus ojos. Nostálgica por ello, por lo abstracto que se sentía sus pensamientos sonrió.

Verificó aun mas en cada archivo, pero casi todo era muy reciente, de esos capítulos que había escrito hace poco. Al lado de _Fragancia_ estaba _Chako_ era uno de esos borradores perdidos de la novela.

" Pateando a cada enemigo y luego con gran destreza esquivando sus ataques y disparándole con su pequeña pistola lo hizo preso de él.

El pequeño patrullero habia ganado una vez mas"

Tights río, soltó una risita aquella que destilaba cierta alegría. Le parecía tan agradable haber encontrado un pequeño fragmento de _Chako_ una de sus novelas favoritas. Porque era su juventud y su vida en aquella historia. Era una de las etapas que mas amaba y que quedaría grabada por siempre en aquel libro.

Oomori que estaba mas allá, vio como ella sonreía. De verdad le agradaba tanto verla así, tanto gusto le dio que se acercó a ella, con confianza se puso detrás de su asiento y vio los escritos.

— _Chako…—_ susurró Oomori mirando el pequeño título escrito en negrita.

Tights le sonrió, viendo y sabiendo lo lleno de recuerdos que estaba escrito aquella novela para los tres; para Oomori, Jaco y ella. Volvió su mirada a la pantalla de la laptop, se cruzó de brazos y contempló cada palabra. Pudo haber sido algo tan breve, tan simple pero para ella, para todos valía mucho.

—Yo creo que es una gran novela y…—el anciano tomó aire, para seguir— Me apena tanto que no haya sido un éxito.

—No lo fue comercialmente pero para _mí,_ paraTights si lo fue, fue éxito en mi vida, aprendí tanto de aquel libro y no me interesa al completo quien lo haya leído o no. Creo que lo esencial de _Chako_ es querefleja tanto sobre mí y ustedes—ella con los ojos brillantes le contestó segura al hombre.

—No me sorprende lo que me dices, creo que es una respuesta muy tuya—sonrió.

—Gracias…

—Me alegra mucho que Marron se quede aquí, es como tener a una mini Tights—soltó un carcajada.

—Ella es maravillosa—fijando los zafiros al horizonte donde estaba Marron, la vio brincar y jugar como una niña cerca al mar— Ella es única, solo debe encontrar su significado.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola lectores :D_ _ **Gracias por llegar hasta acá, muy feliz de que me hayan leído.**_

 _Feliz de haber terminado el capitulo nueve , creanme que fue una situación difícil por mi estado de animo XD pero todo me fue de maravilla y estoy tan feliz por simplemente haberlo terminado. Tengo claro tanto de este fic, me divierto tan escribirlo y soy Tigths cuando lo hago. Este fic tiene un significado TAN grande en mi vida y es tanto que me siento tan nostálgica y no se porque._

 _Al igual les pido perdón si algo no se entendió, si se fue de este mundo, si es otra cosa._

 _Pero bueno…_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Por compartir fragancia conmigo, por ser parte de esta historia. Me alegra tanto,MUCHO que puedan leer este humilde fic._

 _En este capitulo escribir a Oomori me fascino, me alegró tanto poder escribirlo, y poder saber tanto sobre este magnifico personaje. Tuve que investigar, releer algunas escenas de Jaco el patrullero Galáctico e investigar algunas curiosidades que aportaron para este capítulo._

 _¡Fue grandioso!_

 _Y respecto a Marron, yo sólo diré que la amo con todo el corazón y vale tanto para mi. Marron es mi yo fuera de este mundo._

 _Este capítulo, es un reencuentro con todo lo de mí, me alegra haber escrito este capitulo ¡Gracias, mil gracias!_

 _¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos!_

 _ **Besos de Bri.**_


End file.
